Tearless
by Um3k0
Summary: Shuichi thinks he is in love with Eiri, and Ryuichi is in love with Shuichi. When Shuichi is kicked out of Eiri's apartment again, Ryu finds him. Will Ryu's love be what Shuichi really needs? Or will Eiri see to it that no one can have Shuichi? ShuxRyu YAOI being re-written.
1. Super Drive

_Tearless_

"_Will you always stay by me?"_

DISCLAIMER

"Wahhh! I don't own Gravitation…"

"Aww…Here! Mr.Bear will make you feel better, na no da!"  
**Glomps Kyou-kun**

"SQUEE! Thanks Ryu!"

**Shuichi walks in with Hiro and Suguru**

"Yo!"

"Hiiiyaaaa!"

"Hello."

"SHU-CHAAAAN!!!!"

**Ryuichi glomps Shuichi who falls on his butt**

"R-R-Ryuichi-san…"

**Kyou-kun** Siiiigh… sniff Ryu went away…

_GRAVITATION_

CHAPTER ONE 

"…Super Drive…"

"Shu-chaaan!!"

Shuichi Shindou looked up from the new lyrics he was working on in time to see a flash of pink, before he was completely smothered by Ryuichi Sakuma, who was wearing his life-size Mr.Bear suit.

"Ryuichi-san!" He smiled up at the older man who was hugging him. "Good to see you again!" Ryuichi sighed and let Shuichi go.

"Shu-chan! How many times! It's Ryu-chan!! CHAN CHAN CHAN!!" He yelled, before he started to giggle and dance. Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics.

"Okai, Okai! Ryu-chan!" he surrendered.

"YAY!" Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's small wrists, and pulled him to his feet, the lyrics fluttering to the floor. He pulled off his Mr.Bear suit to reveal a frilly edged white shirt that was, for the most part, unbuttoned, and tight blue skinny jeans. Shuichi couldn't help but blush a little.

Ryu reached out and took hold of Shuichi's hands, white on tan, causing Shuichi to blush more. He couldn't help it. Even though he'd been close friends with Sakuma for over a year now, he still blushed when his idol touched him.

"C'mon Shu-chan! Let's have a dance!" He started to sway his hips and sing, Shuichi joining in.

"_Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru…" _

They were back-to-back, bumping butts and belting it out, when Hiro Nakano walked in with Suguru Fujisaki.

"Um…"

"Don't ask, Fujisaki. Seriously." Hiro stated dryly. Suguru just nodded. Shuichi looked over at his two band members, and waved. Ryuichi ran over and jumped on Hiro.

"HIRO-SAN!!!"

Hiro grinned at him.

'"Hey Ryu-chan! What's up?"

"We're dancing Hiro-san! And singing my song! Come and play with us!" Hiro couldn't help laughing at the older man's energetic attitude to everything. Well, everything except…

"RYU! IT'S REHERSAL TIME AND WHERE DO I FIND YOU??" Noriko's scolding voice broke through the fun atmosphere in the room, quickly dampening Ryuichi's spirits.

"Nooo…Don't wanna practice, Noriko!! I wanna play with Shu-chan more!!" Ryu attempted to hide behind Hiro.

But, his arguments once again proved pointless, as Noriko was already dragging him away, even as he tried to hide. His voice drifted back to them from down the corridor.

"You're so meeeeeeeannn Norikooo!! Don't wanna! Mr Bear's mad too!! What's that…Oooh! CANDY!"

The whole room erupted into laughter that was quickly silenced when Shuichi suddenly fainted.

**THUMP**

"SHUICHI!"

_GRAVITATION_

"Shuichi?" Shuichi's eyelids fluttered open, and he blinked as his friends blurry face slowly swan into focus above him.

"H-Hiro? What happened?"

His friend's worried face peered down at him.

"You could tell us Shu! What was that? Since when do you faint?"

"I...fainted?" Shuichi sat up slowly, rubbing his head. As he moved his arm up, his little midriff shirt moved up a little, exposing a little more of his pale, well formed torso.

"Shu-chan fainted?" Ryuichi's concerned voice sounded form the doorway.

"Nee, Shu-chan!!!" he ran over and jumped on the younger boy, hugging him close. "Are you okai??!!" Shuichi blushed and smiled, even though he felt dizzy and rather nauseas.

"Yeah I'm alright Ryu-chan." Ryuichi grinned and hugged him tighter.

"You remembered! It's not Ryuichi-san anymore!" He buried his head in Shuichis shoulder and sighed. Hiro and Suguru were asking Shuichi questions, which he was trying to answer, but none of them noticed Ryuichi's shoulders silently shaking. Hiro and Suguru left the room when they realised that Shuichi wasn't going to tell them anything. Shuichi patted Ryuichi's shoulder.

"It's okai, Ryu-chan. I'm alright." Ryuichi looked up at him. Shuichi couldn't help but gasp a little. It was Ryuichi's serious stage-face that was looking at him, and his eyes were red-rimmed and wet. Shuichi looked at the shoulder where Ryu's head had been and noticed that there was a wet patch there.

"Ryu-chan?" Ryuichi just looked at him. Then when he spoke, it was in his serious voice, the one Shuichi rarely heard.

"I…was worried about you. Did Mr.Yuki… did he kick you out again last night? Because you were very pale this morning Shuichi, even for you. Where did you sleep last night? The park?" Shuichi looked away and blushed. Ryuichi's body tensed.

"I see." He said stiffly. And stood up so suddenly, that the sudden loss of his weight made Shuichi lose his balance on the narrow couch and he fell off.  
"Itaiiiiii!!" That snapped Ryu back to his normal hyper self.

"Ahh! Shu-chan! I'm sorry! Are you okaiiii???!!!"

But even as he was helping Shuichi to his feet, both of them laughing and smiling, Shuichi noticed that Ryuichi's eyes were as cold as ice.

_GRAVITATION_


	2. Predeliction

DISCLAIMER

"OI! TOHMA!"

"Yes?"  
**Kyou hands Tohma the Disclaimer**

"Would you please read this for me? Tatsuha wouldn't for some reason, and I can't find anyone else…"

"Sure."

**Tohma clears his throat and reads**

"Kyou-kun does not own Gravitation … because if she did then Tatsuha and I …would … be… oh my…"

**BLUSSSSSSSHH**

"I CAN'T READ THIS!!"

**Tohma runs away with a nosebleed**

"Pffft…it's only a disclaimer Mr.Seguchi."

**Heh…heh…heh…**

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

CHAPTER TWO

"… Predilection…"

Shuichi sat staring at the apartment door that had just slammed shut in his face.

Again.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!! Lemme iiiiiin!!!" he wailed. But the only reply he got was silence. Shuichi sighed, and resigned himself to another night of sleeping curled up in the hallway, because it was raining so he couldn't go to the park, with no notion of what he'd done to be there. He had nearly dozed off when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, and saw Ryuichi Sakuma kneeling down in front of him looking most confused.

"Shu-chan? Why are you out in the hallway? I was coming to visit you! Mr Bear and I just finished a new song! We want you to hear it! … Shu-chan? Are you crying?" He peered down at him in concern.

"Shu-chan?" Shuichi sniffed and looked up at him, hiding his pain behind a big fake smile.

"I'm okai R-Ryu-chan. Yuki just needed some q-quiet so he asked me to please sit out here so he could concentrate!" Ryuichi glared at Shuichi, who shrank back a little.

"That's not the truth, Shu-chan. Tell me the truth. Did he kick you out again?" Ryuichi's stage eyes were staring right into his, his pink Mr Bear clutched to his chest. Shuichi felt himself giving into those eyes. He nodded, dropping his gaze to the ground. Shuichi heard the other singer's intake of breath, and looking up, saw that he had gotten to his feet, and was giving the closed door behind Shuichi the scariest look the younger boy had ever seen on his face. Ryuichi seemed to notice Shuichi watching him, and adjusted his face quickly. He smiled down at him, and held out his hand.

"C'mon Shu-chan! You're gonna come have a sleepover with Mr Bear and me! Then you can hear our new song! You'll even hear it before Tohma-chan!" Ryuichi's childlike personality had dominance again, his stage face gone. Shuichi smiled back up at him, and took his hand.

"_It's so warm…his hand is so soft and warm…"_ Shuichi blushed a little when he realised he was holding **_the_** Ryuichi Sakuma's hand, and waged an inner war with his fanboy side.

Ryuichi however, was pulling Shuichi down the corridor and into the elevator humming to himself; his Mr Bear perched on top of his head. He started to sing in the elevator, while Shuichi blushed a little, remembering that day over a year ago when Yuki had first kissed him in this very elevator. He shook his head, and tuned into what Ryuichi was singing. It was the Rage Beat.

"Ryu-chan?"

"Hai, Shu-chan!!!! It's your first biiiiiiiiiiiig song!" The older man replied grinning happily and correctly interpreting the question. Shuichi flushed.

Ryuichi knew all the words.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

"Wowwww…" Shuichi breathed. "It's…amazing!" Ryuichi's apartment was very modern, and very rockstar-ish. There were a lot of awards and platinum albums on the walls, as well as lots of photo's of Nittle Grasper. Shuichi blushed, yet again, when he saw that Ryuichi had framed his copy of the Rage Beat's platinum edition, and his photo beside it. Ryuichi saw his blush and smiled.

"Shu-chan's right up there beside Ryu-chan now! Na no da! Let's go to my room! We can watch a movie, then tomorrow you can hear my new song!" Shuichi nodded and followed Ryuichi down the hallway to his room. Shuichi couldn't hold back a bit of a giggle when he saw Ryuichi's room though.

It was pink.

It was because posters of Kumagoro (Mr Bear) covered every available space. The walls, the roof, the door, the wardrobe… his bed however, was black silk with pink sakura blossoms embroidered on it. It was covered in pillows and cushions and looked really comfy. The rest of the room had cushions and beanbags, a few electric guitars and a microphone, a very large TV and a DVD player, a computer and a synthesiser. Shuichi was gawking at it all when he suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down, and saw Ryuichi kneeling down before him. His face suddenly felt very warm.

"R-Ryu-chan!?" Ryuichi grinned up at him.

"C'mon Shu-chan! Let's pick a movie! How about a scary one? Tohma lent me one…let's see…AHA! Here it is! _Ju-On_ … Oooh it sounds scary! C'mon Shu-chan!!" Shuichi nodded, dumbfounded and followed Ryuichi over to his bed, belatedly noting the small cupboard Ryuichi had been kneeling in front of. Ryuichi put the movie into the DVD player and pushed play. He then jumped onto his bed and cuddled up into the pillows, Mr Bear clutched tightly to his chest, motioning for Shuichi to join him. Shuichi did so, all the while trying to suppress the fanboy grin that was threatening to break out as he sat beside his idol.

"_I'm in _Ryuichi Sakuma's_ room…on his _bed_…WHEEEEEEEEE!!!"_

Twenty minutes later however...

"EEK! Shu-chaaaaaaaan! This is REALLY SCARY!!!"

"EEE!! I know Ryu-chaaaan!!!"

The two held each other close and trembled at the scary movie. Mr Bear lay forgotten on the floor, where he had fallen when Ryuichi had leapt over at Shuichi. At one point, when Shuichi couldn't stand anymore, he buried his head into Ryuichi's chest and wrapped his arms around him, holding the singer tightly to him.

Ryuichi blushed, and held him closer.

"_I…I'm holding him. I'm really holding him. He's on _my_ bed, and _I'm_ holding him. … His hair smells like strawberries and vanilla…wow…"_

A couple of hours the movie finished, forgotten by both the boys, one of whom had fallen asleep, the other who was too preoccupied with watching the sleeping one. Shuichi lay on top of Ryuichi, both of whom had somehow lost their shirts during the course of the movie, his head nestled into Ryuichi's bare chest, on of his hands gripping Ryu's tightly in his own, his other comfortably tucked underneath Ryuichi. Ryuichi sighed in happiness; one of his hands trapped in Shuichi's, his other holding the small pink-haired boy close to him, as though he was afraid that he might vanish during the night. He did an experimental poke to see if Shuichi was actually asleep. Shuichi just mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Ryuichi's chest.

"Shuichi…I want to stay like this with you always…I'm the one who really loves you. Ever since I first saw you, when you were stuck up on stage. That's why I helped you. I've always been there, haven't I? Yuki…he doesn't love you. Not like I do...nobody does…"

Ryuichi spoke to the now dark room in a voice barely above a whisper. He sighed, a single tear finding its way down his cheek. He shifted a little, and buried his face in Shuichi's hair, letting more tears fall.

"Shui…chi…" his whispered voice cracked. "Oh … Shuichi…" he pulled the younger boy closer to him, and held him that way through the entire night, holding his angel to his heart.

The only sound in the room was the rain drumming on the roof and Ryuichi's hushed sobs.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

Ryuichi was the first to wake the next morning. He glanced at his clock.

9.00am.

He looked at how he was lying with Shuichi and smiled. He was lying on his side; his legs entwined with Shuichi's, one of his hands still being held by Shuichi, the other holding him close to him. Shuichi's other hand was pressed against Ryuichi's chest. Ryuichi couldn't suppress the grin when Shuichi stirred in his sleep, and pushed himself closer to Ryuichi. "Ryuichi…" he mumbled. "I…love…you…always…love…" Ryuichi unconsciously tightened his grip on Shuichi. Shuichi simply mumbled some more and slept on.

"_I wonder…when the last time he's been allowed to actually sleep was…he seems so tired…but, did he really mean what he just said?"_

Ryuichi understood all too well the pressure that singers were constantly under, and remembered how hard it had been for him when he had first started out with Nittle Grasper. But all the same…what he had just said...

"Shuichi?" he asked quietly. Shuichi stirred a little and muttered something about "just a little longer Hiro…" Ryuichi smiled and sighed.

"_Well, maybe…it's a sign… I could always just tell him…_EEEEEK! NO NO NO!!_ I couldn't do that…could I?"_

"Could I tell him?"

"Tell who what?" asked a very sleepy and slightly muffled voice. Ryuichi looked down and saw bright violet eyes staring back up at him, the rest of his face buried in Ryu's chest. Ryuichi blushed and laughed nervously.

"Tell Tohma-chan that … that I did the arrangement for the new song all myself!" he quickly covered up.

Shuichi just nodded, and buried his face back into Ryu's chest.

"You're…so warm Ryuichi…" came his muffled voice. Ryuichi couldn't help but give a tiny shiver at the feel of Shuichi's mouth against his bare chest, and the way Shuichi said his name.

"You're…so much warmer than Yuki…he won't let me snuggle with him like this…he just calls me a damned brat…pushes me away…not…like you…so warm…loving…" his voice trailed off as Shuichi fell back asleep, his warm soft breaths on Ryuichi's chest slowing to a steady rate. Ryuichi looked down at the small sleeping form in shock, and amazement.

"Shuichi…"

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

"Huh? Lunch…time?" Shuichi blinked blearily at Ryuichi, who was looking down at him and smiling.

"Y-y-you mean you've been awake longer and y-you actually stayed like this so that I could sleep!!??" Shuichi snapped to a state of total awareness at the rock star's confession.

"Hai. I sure did Shu-chan. You looked so tired, and so comfy where you were, so I stayed here like this with you so you could sleep, na no da!" Shuichi simply blushed, and slowly untangled himself from Ryuichi. But he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed as he did. He also noticed that he was still holding Ryuichi's hand, and let it go, slowly. Ryuichi just lay there smiling at him, until he had completely untwined himself.

"So, Shu-chan! Do you wanna hear my new song? It's really cool! Then we can have lunch! How about onigiri? Ooh yummy!" Shuichi nodded, and followed Ryuichi as he leapt off the bed and bounced out the door. He sat on the couch while Ryuichi put a CD into the CD player, and then came and sat beside Shuichi. He looked at him and blushed, and dropped his gaze to the floor, his hands wrapped around his Mr Bear. Shuichi simply sat and listened. Set to an awesome beat and backing, Shuichi could tell it would be amazing once Tohma and Noriko were added in and the whole thing revamped.

"…_Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara _

_Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara _

_One more night junsui na ai dake _

_tookunai mirai kanaeru sa_ …"

"Wow…Ryu-chan…that's amazing! Wow! It'll go straight to number one!" Shuichi gushed as the song drew to a close. Ryuichi, who had kept his eyes on the floor the whole time, looked up.

"You really think so, Shu-chan?"

"Uh-huh! Definitely!"

Ryuichi blushed.

"Um…Shu-chan…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…well…do you wanna stay over again tonight? We can go into work together tomorrow! Please? It'll be fun! We can watch another movie! But…not a scary one this time." Ryuichi laughed. To his surprise, Shuichi found himself nodding.

_"It's not like Yuki will mind...he did kick me out after all...and there's something...about Ryuichi that...I think i'm falling...ACK! CLOTHES!"_

"But…I don't have any clothes!" he suddenly realised. Ryuichi just grinned.

"That's okai Shu-chan! You can borrow mine!" he said excitedly. "Yay! Shu-chan is staying over again!"

Shuichi just nodded and grinned in agreement.

Ryuichi looked over at him and smiled softly.

"_Could I tell him?"_

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

WHEE! What a loooooong chapter! But, YAY FOR ME! . I hope everyone is likin' this. Ooh and a big g'day to all the people who are reading this! XD heehee. Please review! Flames will be used to heat up the niiiice big ol' yaoi lurrve scene comin' up. Predilection indeed! BTW for anyone was reading Gomen nasai, i'm re-writing it, so chapter one should be re-posted with the next chapter of this one. .

OH. The translations for the bit of song and the movie title:

Ju-On – the Grudge. I'm assuming you all know of that! Lol, and I mean the original and better Japanese version for this

The song translation is this:

Can't get enough If I could wipe even the pain

Don't let me down From your sad face

One more night Only pure love

Would be granted in the near future

Predilection, Nittle Grasper.

Gravitation OVA OST. .

Fitting lyrics, hm?


	3. Blind Game Again

DISCLAIMER

"Um, excuse me? Mr Yuki?"

"Yes?"

**Kyou hands Eiri the Disclaimer**

"Would you please read this for me?"

**Eiri scans the disclaimer**

"That's the worst disclaimer I've ever read. You call that not owning Gravitation?"

**Eiri glares at Kyou**

"You've got zero talent."

**Kyou cries as Eiri walks away**

"You didn't have to be so mean about iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"… Blind Game Again …"**

"Ryu? Are you okai?" Noriko waved a hand in front of her best friend and fellow band mate's face.

"Ryuichi? Hon? Are you in there?" Ryuichi looked up, startled, at her and smiled.

"Oh, Noriko-chan. I'm sorry! I was thinking about stuff and I spaced out! Is something wrong? Did Ryu-chan miss something important? Is there an interview or rehearsal?" Noriko shook her head at him, confused. It was the serious-stage Ryuichi who she was talking to. Normally, he was like…a child. He was only this way when he was performing, or something was wrong. Very wrong. As her older sister and mother hormones kicked in with concern, Ryuichi looked back down, fiddling with his Mr Bear.

"Noriko-chan?"

"Yeah, Ryu?" she replied, more than a little puzzled at his unusual behaviour.

"If…if you loved somebody…and you heard them say they love you too, but in their sleep…would you tell them about your feelings? While they're awake?" he asked in a hesitant voice. Noriko considered it for a moment, while she studied Ryuichi.

"_Shindou…I know it is…I can see it now Ryu…oh honey."_

"Well, Ryu, it all depends. On who the person is and if you're sure you can handle it if they turn you away, or if they accept you. You don't know…exactly how they're feeling." Ryuichi looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"But Noriko-chan…" he put his hands over his heart, letting Mr Bear fall to his lap. "It hurts." The tears that had been threatening to fall did, and Noriko rushed to hug him.

"Oh Ryu…Ryu…honey…it's okai…shh…it's okai…" she whispered as she held the sobbing rock star close to her, his head buried in her chest.

"Shh…it's alright," she continued to whisper whilst stroking his hair. Tohma Seguchi walked into the room at that point. Noriko gave him a pointed look, and he came and sat by her, unnoticed by Ryuichi who simply continued to sob, as Noriko kept up her soothing words and stroking.

"He stayed with me Noriko-chan, and he never once tried anything…different from everyone else, different…I asked him and he said…he will stay…a week…Noriko-chan…it hurts when he isn't there…" The words tumbled out between Ryu's sobs, as he tried to gulp down air and talk. He fell silent then and just shook in Noriko's arms.

Ryuichi slowly calmed down though, and without raising his head or saying a word, drifted off to sleep, his head now buried in Noriko's lap. Noriko turned to talk to Tohma, never ceasing her petting of Ryu's hair.

"Tohma", she whispered. "Ryuichi…he's in love with Shuichi Shindou, isn't he?" Tohma nodded at her words, his green eyes bright with sympathy for his close friend.

"He has been for over a year now, Noriko. And every time that Shindou-san has come in with some new problem from his relationship with Eiri, Ryuichi has disappeared for a while, always coming back…serious and distant. It hurts him too. He is happy when Shindou-san is happy, sad when he is not. And at our joint concert a few weeks back, when Shindou-san was so happy that Eiri had shown up, Ryuichi was…off that night. He wasn't himself at all. He seemed so unhappy, that's why our set was all our slower, sad songs. Ryuichi was hurting; he conveyed that in his music. He always has." Tohma sat for a moment, looking at his sleeping friend. He reached out and gently held one Ryuichi's hands.

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi mumbled. Tohma sighed, and Noriko smiled gently. Then she looked directly at Tohma, purple eyes glinting.

"Predilection…Ryu's new song…that's what it's about, isn't it Tohma? The predilection he faces now with Shindou!" Again, Tohma just nodded.

"It is a difficult matter though that Shindou-san is in Noriko. If he has fallen for Ryuichi, it will be immensely difficult for him to break it off with Eiri. Look at what happened last time. Eiri is not a stable person. If he is provoked enough…I'm worried he could hurt Shindou-san or even Ryuichi or himself. But…then, he could take it well. I know he has been seeing…someone else." Noriko stared at him, eyes wide, as Tohma flushed a little. Then they narrowed in dislike.

"Fine. _I'll_ tell Shindou about Ryuichi's fee-"

"Don't do that Noriko. Ryuichi would see that as a huge betrayal. This will work itself out somehow." He looked again at his sleeping friends face, the tear tracks slowly drying, and let his hand go.

"Somehow it'll all work out in the end."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"Nee, Hiro-san…"

"What is it Shu?"

"Um, well, if you were in a relationship, but you fell for someone else…what would you do?" Shuichi's big violet eyes looked imploringly at Hiro, who was staring back, a huge grin slowly breaking out on his face.

"You're in love with Ryuichi aren't you, Shu? Not just idol or friend love, or even how you thought you loved Mr Yuki, you're really in love, aren't you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. One look at Shuichi's bright red face answered it definitely though. He smiled, and reached over and took Shuichi's hand. Shuichi looked up, his face still rather red.

"H-Hiro!"

"Go and break it off with Mr Yuki. Then go and tell Ryuichi. That's what I would do." Shuichi stared at him for a long moment, then dropped Hiro's hand and stood up.

"I'll do that now then," was all he said as he turned and walked out of the room, his shoulders set with determination.

Hiro just sat there and smiled.

"Good luck, Shu-chan."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

Shuichi hovered nervously out front of the apartment door, his hand wavering over the door handle. He took a deep breath and turned it.

"Y-Yuki?" he called, sticking his head into the apartment. "Are you here?" He shucked his shoes in the small area near the front door, and walked through to the study.

"Yuki?"  
No reply. He walked into the kitchen, and on the fridge door was a note.

"_**Gone to New York for a week. Don't call me I'll be working. See you when I get home you damn brat. And DON'T TRASH MY APARTMENT."**_

Shuichi read the note, and then screwed it up and threw it in the bin.

"FINE!" he yelled to the empty apartment. "_**DON'T CALL YOU**_? _**YOUR**_ APARTMENT! FINE! I WON'T! YOU SEEM TO THINK A NOTE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! …So a note is good enough for you…bastard…" he concluded in a voice barely above a whisper. Red-hot tears stung his eyes, but he brushed them away irritably. He took his time slowly packing all his things that were around the apartment. It didn't take longer than half an hour. Then he sat down and wrote a note of his own, replacing the one Yuki had left on the fridge. He picked up his backpack and overnight bag, and took one last glance around at the apartment he had attempted to make his home over the last year.

"Goodbye…Yuki…" he whispered, and shut the door behind him, sliding his key back under it.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"_**Dear Yuki,**_

**_It seems that I was only worth a note to you, so a note is all I'll leave you in return. I'm moving out. I don't want to be with you anymore. It's not like you'll care…or even notice probably. I've found someone who will treat me right, Yuki. Someone who doesn't call me a "damn brat" or "moron" as though it's my name. _**

_**Someone who isn't you, Yuki. So, I'm saying goodbye. I packed all my things and left my key under the door. All your stuff is where you left it, even the coffee cup beside the couch. **_

_**Bye, Yuki.**_

_**Shuichi Shindou."**_

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"Shu-chaaaan! There you are! I've been looking all over! Oh, did you go home to get things Shu-chan?" Ryuichi's bubbly voice broke through the aura of depression that seemed to have snaked its way around Shuichi as he'd walked back to NG. He looked up at Ryu.

"Ryu-chan!" he smiled. Then he let loose the small speech he'd rehearsed during the walk over.

"Yeah, I went back to Yuki's apartment. He's gone to New York for a week, so I took my time packing all my stuff and leaving him a note. I've broken up with Yuki for good. I don't love him anymore. I'm in love with someone else. I think I have been for a while, actually." Shuichi studied Ryuichi's face carefully, which had gone unusually blank. there was no sign of stage-Ryu or child-Ryu. it was just...blank. Whilst he was studying him, Shuichi noticed that there were dried tear tracks down Ryuichi's cheeks. Had he been crying? What for?

"Ryu-chan? Are you okai?" Ryuichi just stood there, his face still carefully blank.

"_It's over between him and Yuki…I can tell him…but what if he uses me as a rebound to get over Yuki…I don't want that, I want to be with him forever…" _

Finally, he snapped himself out of it, and found that Shuichi was dragging him away by the hand, babbling something about Pocky and juice to perk him up at the meeting. Ryuichi stared at their linked hands as he walked, and tightened his hold on Shuichi's. Shuichi simply turned around and smiled at him, tightening his own grip. The two walked that way until they came to the big room where the two bands were having a meeting. Every one in the room turned and looked at the two as they entered, Shuichi with his bags in one hand, and Ryuichi's hand in the other, a huge dopey grin on his face. Ryuichi was behind him, Mr Bear in one hand, Shuichi's hand in the other, and a rather dazed expression on his face. Hiro grinned. Tohma smiled, as did Noriko. Sakano, Mr K and Fujisaki just looked very confused.

"Went well then, huh, Shu?" Hiro enquired. Shuichi just beamed at him, and released Ryuichi's hand so he could put his things away.

"He left me a note saying he's in New York for a week. I left him a note back, saying that I wouldn't be there when he got home anymore." Everyone turned to look at Shuichi in shock and Mr K pulled out his sniper rifle, and began cleaning it in a way that clearly stated if Shuichi got depressed and didn't work…

Everyone except Tohma and Noriko, who were staring at Ryuichi who still looked dazed and was holding the hand Shuichi had been holding up to his face, examining it.

"It was real, Ryu. It's all real." Noriko smiled at him. Ryu looked at her, and finally a huge grin broke out on his face.

"It is, isn't it, Noriko-chan?" he grinned.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" he added, touching his hand to his chest. Then a mischievous grin broke out on his face.

"And now I have a whole week to tell him while he's at my place! I really have a chance now! Na no da!"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

WHEEE! Another one bites the dust! In a manner of speaking. Lol, and in case you didn't realise, all the chapters in this are Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper songs. Even the story title is a Nittle Grasper song! When there are no more songs, there shall be no more chapters. HEEHEE! Ooh, next chapter is the big ol' Yaoi luuurve scene I promised. When Ryu finally tells Shuichi, and Shuichi tells Ryu…well… . Hehehehe. Feels evil for knowing what'll happen Anyway, thanks to people reading this. The more you review, the more I'll write! oh and look out for the new and improved Gomen nasai, as well as my new D.N.Angel one I'll be posting soon. CIAO til later! Kyou-kun. Xo


	4. Fake Star

DISCLAIMER

"Oh, Mr K!?"

"Yes?"  
**Kyou hands the disclaimer to Mr K**

"Would you please read this for me?"

**Mr K looks at it, and pulls out his shotgun**

"What is it?"

**Kyou stares nervously at the shotgun**

"It's…um…it's my disclaimer…stating that I don't own Gravitation…"

**Mr K starts to polish his shotgun with the disclaimer**

"Of course it's not important…heh heh…"

**K points the shotgun at Kyou**

**Kyou wails loudly** "Haven't you ever heard of respecting the will of the author?"

"HELL NO!"

**A/N – I know I promised a lemon in this chapter but when I was planning it, it didn't fit. So next chapter with any luck, is where there'll be TWO, yes TWO! … So please don't be mad!!! Xo Kyou**

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

CHAPTER FOUR

"… Fake Star…"

"Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck forever!" The crowd was going wild for them. It was their second joint concert and Shuichi and Ryuichi singing "Predilection" together was sending them absolutely nuts.

"…_**(can't get enough) utsukushii mayonaka **_

_**(don't let me down) hashiritsuzukete mo mata **_

_**(one more night) nigerenai no wa dare **_

_**kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu…"**_

**(A/N – the parts in brackets is Noriko, Tohma, Hiro and Suguru singing, the rest is Ryu and Shu.)**

Shuichi turned to face Ryuichi as the song reached its climax and the two simultaneously tore off their shirts and threw them to the audience. Two girls in the front row caught them and others fainted at the sight of the two gods grinding their hips together and dancing shirtless. Mr K nodded approvingly from side stage as the two ended their song, Shuichi on his knees in front of Ryuichi who was leaning down so his arm rested on Shuichi's head. The two looked at each other, and smiled softly, before breaking out in identical grins, and flashing the crowd a peace sign.

"Alriiiiiiiiight! We did it Ryu-chan!"

"We're awesome, nee nee nee SHU-CHAAN! YAY! NA NO DA!!"

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

Back at NG after the concert, the two bands and their managers gathered in the empty cafeteria for a party. There was a surprisingly small amount of food being eaten, and an alarmingly large amount of alcohol being consumed. Ryuichi and Shuichi were the centre of so many toasts and congratulations, that they were both extremely tipsy before the DJ had had time to play more than 6 tracks. Shuichi stumbled slightly as he walked over to an open window and stuck his head out, breathing in the fresh air and attempting to sober himself a little. Ryuichi was dancing with Tohma, who did not look as though he minded terribly; his cheeks were very red indeed.

"_Dancing doesn't make you that red Tohma! Although all that sake will!"_ Shuichi thought naughtily to himself, and giggled out loud, attracting an odd look from Suguru, who was standing nearby with a flustered looking Sakano. Hiro was up with the DJ attempting to make him play the Rage Beat next. He decided to go find Ryuichi and ask him for a dance.

At that moment the lights went out.

There was one little shriek of surprise from Noriko but everyone else was just laughing. After a minute the lights came back on, and Shuichi instantly spun to where Ryuichi had been. He was still there. With Tohma.

And they were kissing.

It was a passionate kiss too, with their arms wrapped around each other, and roaming hands everywhere.

And all anyone could do was stare.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

Shuichi turned and ran out of the room. Noriko grabbed Ryuichi off of Tohma and slapped him across the face, then turned to Tohma and slapped him too, although Tohma's slap was undoubtedly harder, as the noise it made was much louder. Ryuichi looked as though he was going to yell at Noriko, when it seemed to suddenly hit him what he had done. Without a word to anyone, he turned and ran out after Shuichi. Tohma decided against explaining to anyone, and simply left.

The party was most definitely over.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

Shuichi ran blindly through the empty building, not noticing where he was going. Eventually though, he stopped, and looked at where he was. He'd stopped out front of Bad Luck's recording studio. Thinking that at least for a while, he might be left alone in there, he opened the door and ducked inside. The room was dark, except for the many blinking lights on the recording equipment, and empty except for the instruments and microphones.

Oh, and Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi did a double take when he saw the author sitting there on the floor, holding Shuichi's lyric book to his chest and staring at the ground, his blonde bangs fallen forward to hide his eyes.

"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi asked hesitantly. The older man looked up, his golden eyes shimmering with tears.

"Shui…chi?"

Shuichi took a few steps towards him, and sat down across from him, staring at his face intently.

"What are you doing here, Yuki? I thought you were in America?" Yuki looked at him with a pained expression on his face.

"I was, but…Shuichi…I missed you. So I came home early." Shuichi stared at him in shock. Did he hear right? Did Yuki, _THE_ Eiri Yuki who had never _once_ said he missed Shuichi or that he loved him, just say that he…

"You…missed me? Yuki…but…" Yuki pulled a piece of paper that had been sitting on the floor behind him towards Shuichi.

It was Shuichi's letter of goodbye. He looked guiltily up at Yuki.

"Who…Shuichi?" Yuki asked, his voice growing hoarse from holding back his tears.

Shuichi stared fixedly at the wall behind Yuki as he answered him.

"Ryuichi Sakuma." He looked nervously at Yuki, who had simply dropped his head.

"I see…" Shuichi looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Suddenly Shuichi felt strong arms reach out and pull him towards Yuki. They pulled him in close, and gathered him onto Yuki's lap. Shuichi sat there, puzzled, as he felt Yuki lower his head into his hair.

"You smell… of strawberries and vanilla…it's my favourite smell, did you know that? Before I met you I hated strawberries…now…I love it. Shuichi, please don't apologise to me. It's me who's sorry." Shuichi stiffened in his arms, and sat up straighter.

"Yuki…"

"Shuichi, please, let me explain. It's not you; it's not your fault. It's…my…fault…" Yuki's voice broke, and so did his control of his tears. Shuichi could feel them running through his hair, leaving damp trails, but he didn't move.

He wanted to hear.

"I…I killed Mr Kitizawa, I did. It was me. I cornered him and I shot him. I…pushed you away…because I thought if I loved you…if I showed it to you…like I showed it to him…you'd betray me too… I couldn't do that…again…I don't…I don't want…it hurts Shuichi…come…home…"

Yuki broke down completely, and Shuichi turned to look at the sobbing man behind him. Was this really the strong, cold Eiri Yuki he'd known for so long?

"Yuki…I…I'd never betray you…but…" Shuichi turned around all the way, and put his finger under Yuki's chin, forcing him to look at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You hurt me so much before though, Yuki…" Yuki looked at him, then his tears seemed to suddenly lessen.

"I…bought you something…in America," he said, sounding the whole while like he had a bad head cold.

"It matches mine," he continued, as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket, the little light there was glinting off the gold band he always wore, with a small diamond set in the centre. He moved Shuichi out of his lap, and knelt in front of him suddenly.

"Shuichi," he said, still in a broken voice, "I do love you…that's why… I want to be with you forever I do. I remembered how to love because you taught me how. It's always going to be you." He shifted suddenly, so he was on one knee, his hand holding the box out in front of him, his other hand moving to open it, displaying a simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle. Exactly like his.

Shuichi gasped and looked at Yuki, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Shuichi Shindou…will you marry me?"

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

Ryuichi quietly closed the door of the recording studio, as not to interrupt. He hadn't meant to listen in. But he'd seen Shuichi go in there, and he wanted to explain about Tohma mistaking him for Eiri Yuki while he was drunk, and how Ryu had thought it was Shuichi he was kissing in the dark. He shook his head slowly, and walked back down the hallway. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he stumbled and tripped. He stayed where he had fallen, only a few meters from the door of the studio, put his arms around himself and cried as though his heart was breaking.

Because it was.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

Shuichi sat dead still and stared at the ring that Yuki was holding. Then he slowly shook his head, no. Yuki stared at him in shock, as Shuichi sat there shaking his head. Shuichi stood, and walked slowly, but determinedly out of the room, leaving Yuki to collapse on the floor in pain and shock. He gently shut the door behind him, and sighed heavily. Then as he turned to walk down the hall, he heard the sound of someone else crying in pain a little further down. He walked towards the noise, and gave a startled yelp when he suddenly tripped over them in the hallway. Looking back to see who he'd tripped over, he was surprised to see Ryuichi.

"Ryu…ichi-san?" he asked.

Ryuichi looked up at him, an expression of hurt and guilt all over his face.

"Shuichi…"

Shuichi stared down at him for a moment longer, then kept walking.

"Wait, Shuichi! Shuichi, please, please wait!" Ryuichi's cries were so desperate that Shuichi stopped, and turned. Ryuichi ran down the hall after him, and stopped in front of him.

"Thought-it-you-Tohma-thought-I-Yuki-no-lights-drunk-Tohma-not-tell-me-not-Yuki."

A string of barely coherent words flowed from Ryuichi's mouth as he tried to explain between pants to Shuichi, who stood there looking at him with the most confused look on his face. Luckily for Shuichi however, he spoke fluent Ryuichi.

"So…you thought _Tohma_ was _me_ in the dark, and _Tohma_ was so drunk he mistook _you_ for _Yuki_?" he asked. Ryuichi nodded, glad that he'd caught the gist of what he'd tried to say. Shuichi stared at him, then, of all things, burst out laughing. Ryuichi stared at him; worried that maybe he'd lost his mind.

_"Oh man! Yuki proposes, and I say no. Tohma thinks Ryuichi is Yuki and makes out with him in the middle of a party, and Ryuichi thinks it's me! Hehehe! But then... I knew Yuki was cheating on me a while back...but with Tohma..."_

Shuichi couldn't help laughing. It was all really quite funny to him. Ryuichi continued to stare at him. Shuichi eventually stopped laughing, and grew serious again as he stared back at Ryuichi, who gulped, but held Shuichi's gaze steady.

"Ryu-chan," he said, casually re-instating the intimacy back between them, "Do you love me?" Shuichi asked bluntly, his cheeks blushing a little. Ryuichi's entire face burned bright red, and he looked down as he nodded. Shuichi just smiled and walked over to him. He put one of his arms around Ryu, and pulled him close to him, his other hand tilting Ryu's head up a little so he could see Ryu's eyes. Ryuichi's stage eyes were the eyes looking back at him.

"Tell me Ryu." Ryuichi smiled, and put both his arms around Shuichi's tiny waist pulling him in even closer.

"I love you, Shu." Then he bent his head forward, and slowly, yet surely, closed the gap between them.

_"This is...perfect...I told Shuichi...and he...loves me back. He said no to Yuki...for me..."_

As they stood there, locked in their lovers embrace, Yuki exited the recording room and walked down the other end of the hallway. His whispered threat didn't reach their happy ears.

"_No one_ else…will have him…Ryuichi Sakuma…you'll pay for stealing _my_ Shuichi…"

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

WHEEEEEEEEEE! Yet another chapter! Booyah! Happy dance XD I love writing this! Hehehehe. And next chapter is already in the planning stage! Yay! It contains two nice lemony lemon scenes too! Yay yay yay for all you other rabid-yaoi-fangirls like me. . SQUEE I've never really written one before so I'm drawing inspiration from every other lemon I've ever read…and that's a faiiiiir few…heehee! See you in the next chapter! XOXOXO KYOU

PS thankies much to all my reviewers! . You guys are so sweet!! Please keep reviewing! Makes writing it worthwhile, nee? . Ciao mina-san!


	5. Sleepless Beauty

DISCLAIMER

"Tatsuha!"

"What?"

"Do me a favour." **hands him a piece of paper** "Read this aloud without

scanning ahead."

**Tatsuha gives Kyou an odd look, but does it anyway**

"Kyou-kun does not own Gravitation, because if she did, Tohma and I would… would be …"  
**He looks up from the disclaimer with a nosebleed**

"REALLY?? We'd get to do that…"

**Looks at it again**

"And THAT? …And whipped cream? And I'd be in control…of…"

**Tatsuha unfortunately passes out from lack of blood due to his nosebleed at this point, and Tohma walks into the room**

"Why is Tatsuha passed out on the floor in a puddle of blood?"

"I don't know…could be what he was reading…"

**Kyou nudges the disclaimer towards Tohma who picks it up**

"AAAAAGH!! Not this AGAIN!!!"

**Tohma runs away like a girl screaming about evil disclaimers**

"Heeheehee…"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

CHAPTER FIVE

"… Sleepless Beauty …"

"_It's been like a dream…wow…Shu's been here for five days now…and everyday is like a dream. I wonder though…does he ever regret turning down Yuki's proposal? He hasn't said a word about it to anyone…and Yuki's been missing for three days now too…but Tohma won't let me tell Shuichi. What am I gonna do-"_

"Um…Ryu-chan?" Shuichi's tentative question brought Ryuichi out of the deep reverie he had been in.

"Huh? Oh, hai Shu-chan?"

"Is it okai if I use the shower?" Shuichi blushed, and Ryuichi laughed. He reached out and grabbed his hand and dragged him off down the hall. He stopped outside the bathroom and gave Shuichi a nudge inside.

"You don't have to ask Shu-chan. This is your house too now." Shuichi blushed, and mumbled something completely incoherent.

Ryuichi blinked, then gave the younger boy a naughty grin.

"If you need help in there, you just let me know, okai?" he said coyly. And turned to walk away. But a small hand reached out and grabbed hold of the back of his shirt. He turned back around and saw Shuichi, his face twisted into an adorable pout, his violet eyes sparkling.

"Oh…Ryu_ichi_-chan…" he said, in a shy voice, "Could you help me? This _zip_…it's_ stuck_…" he indicated to the fly of his tight jeans, and smiled at Ryu, who grinned back.

"Of course Shu_ichi_-chan," he replied in the most serious voice he could muster. He knelt in front of Shuichi and ran his hands up and down the outside of his legs a couple of times, before slowly sliding one up the inside of his right leg, skirting around his crotch and rubbing the area beside it, obtaining a small moan from the younger boy as he did so, his other hand snaking its way up the inside of Shu's left leg, this time pausing to rub gently on his groin.

"Ahh…Ryu…" Shuichi couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth when he felt Ryu's hand rubbing him like that. Ryuichi smiled and removed his hand, making the younger boy moan with disappointment. He stood up, and pressed Shuichi backwards into the bathroom. Shuichi tripped on the mat though, and as he fell he grabbed Ryuichi's shirt and pulled him down on top of him. Landing in this position, Ryu decided to ask Shuichi something that had been weighing on his mind for a few days now.

"Shu…are you ready to take this to the next level?" he asked, blushing furiously.

"_Damnit! Why'd I have to blush now…ack…I must look like a kid…"_

To his surprise though, he felt Shuichi's hand reach up and cup his cheek, caressing it gently, before sliding his hand to the back of Ryuichi's head, pulling him in closer. Before he let the movement become a kiss though, Shuichi spoke quietly.

"Ryu…be gentle on me, nee? Yuki…never was…" Ryuichi pulled his head back a little, and looked at the small frame underneath is own. Written all over Shuichi's face was the saddest look of love and fear. It was the look he'd always had on whenever Ryuichi had seen him with Yuki.

"Shu…did he…did he rape you?!" Shuichi turned his head to the side, avoiding Ryuichi's eyes.

"Once or twice…I didn't consent…" Ryuichi stood up and gently picked the smaller boy up off the bathroom floor.

"Ryu?"

"We're going to do this right, my little ShuShu. Off to bed we go!" Shuichi giggled and kissed Ryuichi on the cheek as he carried him.

ShuShu had become Ryuichi's favourite thing to call Shuichi, and Shuichi often found himself tearing up at the simple sweetness of Ryuichi's nature.

"Taadaa!" Ryu announced happily as they finally reached the bedroom. Shuichi blushed at the knowledge of what was going to happen.

"_I…I'm about to sleep with Ryuichi Sakuma…oh my god…"_ Again, Shuichi had to wage the inner war with his fanboy side, finally managing to capture it, and tie it up under control. He felt Ryu's arms suddenly leave him as he placed him gently on the bed. Shuichi looked up at Ryu and he smiled, noting the pink tinge on Shuichi's cheeks.

"_He's…so cute…so adorable! I hope…I don't want to hurt him…but if he keeps looking at me like that, I think I'm going to have to-"_

Shuichi once again cut Ryuichi's thoughts short as he had just reached down, and unzipped Ryu's jeans, and was now lightly running his fingernails along Ryuichi's rapidly hardening member through his boxer shorts.

"Ah!" he gasped, as he felt Shuichi's hand venture boldly upwards and underneath his boxers. Shuichi quickly withdrew his hand though, and decided that Ryu would be much better off naked. Ryuichi had just come to the same conclusion about Shuichi. There was a sudden flurry of activity, and then it rained clothes for a moment, before both finally lay naked in each other's arms. Shuichi decided to resume his ministrations on Ryuichi from before, and was gently squeezing and stroking him.

"Shu…ichi…" Ryu panted. Shuichi looked at him and smiled, then slid down the bed so that his mouth was just above the head of Ryu's member. He lent down and licked it gently, then blew on it. The reaction he got from Ryuichi spurred him on.

"Ah…Gods…Shu…ichi…_more_…please!"

He licked gently working his way from top to bottom, using his teeth to gently scrape the flesh on the underside, before finally giving in to Ryuichi's moans and taking him in completely.

The incoherent moans and the hands in his hair were urging Shuichi to keep going. He could feel that Ryuichi was getting close to climax, and, smirking slightly, he stopped, and rolled off Ryuichi so that he was lying beside him. Ryuichi instantly rolled over onto him.

"Shu…ichi…" he panted. Shuichi just looked at him and smiled.

"Ryu…I want you. Now." At those words, Ryuichi blushed. Shuichi was blushing as well. Ryuichi reached down, and took hold of Shuichi's very hard and neglected erection. He began to pump it gently, gauging Shuichi's reactions. When he deemed Shuichi was ready, he sucked on his fingers, and gently pushed them into Shuichi's tight hole. Shuichi gasped at this sudden intrusion, but it was so much gentler than what he was used to. He pushed against them, trying to get more pleasure from them. Ryuichi took his fingers out, and quickly placed the head of his member at Shuichi's entrance, looking to Shuichi for the okai. Shuichi nodded, and Ryuichi quickly pushed in, being as gentle as he could. He was already well lubricated, and slid in easily. Shuichi's attention to him earlier had seen to that. Shuichi gasped and moaned when Ryu pulled himself out, almost to the tip and then slid back in. He did this a few more times, before Shuichi couldn't take anymore.

"RYU! Harder…faster…please…ohhh…nnnghhh…" his voice trailed off into a moan as Ryuichi happily complied with Shuichi's desperate moans. He brought his hips up to meet Ryuichi's every thrust, and screamed aloud when Ryu hit that special little bundle of nerves. Ryuichi knew he'd hit his target, and made sure he hit it every time. Shuichi suddenly tightened around him and cried out Ryuichi's name. Ryuichi felt something hot and sticky on his stomach. Knowing that Shuichi had just climaxed, and feeling him suddenly tighten around him like that, as well as calling his name, with a voice so filled with love and lust, drove Ryuichi over the edge, and he emptied himself into Shuichi. The two lay there gasping and panting for a while, before Shuichi drifted off to sleep.

Ryuichi looked at the small sleeping form beside him and smiled. Shuichi was naked and covered in small love bites, as was Ryuichi. But a small drape of red satin sheet covered him, and his strawberry locks spread over the black satin pillows. His mouth was slightly open, and his cheeks held a lingering flush. In the moonlight that came through the open window, he looked ethereal, his pale skin almost glowing.

"What a beautiful angel…" Ryuichi whispered. He reached out and brushed a stray lock from Shuichi's cheek, causing the younger man to smile in his sleep, and roll over towards Ryuichi. He opened his arms and pulled the younger boy close to him.

"I'm so happy Shu…I love you," he spoke quietly as not to wake him, and felt tears prick at his eyes. He sighed, then snuggled down into the embrace, finally letting sleep claim him as well, content with the knowledge that the angel he held in arms, was finally his.

Forever.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-** _

"Tohma."

The cold voice sounded throughout the office, startling Tohma.

"Who is there?"

The voice snickered.

"Can't even recognise the voice of your own lover, can you? Or do you simply have too many these days? Your wife really mustn't be enough." The voice snickered again. Tohma walked over to his desk, and turned the lamp on. Sitting in his chair, a smirk plastered on his face was Aizawa of ASK.

"Hello lover."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

WHEEEEEEEEE! End of chapter fiiive! I know I promised two lemony scenes of lemony goodness but…TIRED! Wahhh. Please be kind, that's the first one of those I've ever written lol. And again a HUGE thankies (with hugs and kisses and a candy cane for each of you) to my reviewers. . Thanks guys! XD SQUEE! See you all in the next chapter! Yuki comes back. O.o with a HUGE grudge against poor Ryu and everyone finds out about Tohma and Aizawa! Oooooh. XD See you then! Ciao, Mina-san!


	6. Glaring Dream

DISCLAIMER

"Ryu-chan?"

"Oh, hai Kyou-kun?"

"Have you seen my disclaimer?"

**Ryuichi looks at Kyou all confused…**

"My disclaimer stating that I don't own Gravitation..."

**Patiently explaining** **while** **Ryuichi thinks…**

"Disclaimer? What kind of disclaimer…some kind of disclaimer…let's see…"

**Pulls Kyou's disclaimer out from under the Mr Bear on his head and waves it at her**

"Like this kind of disclaimer?"

**Kyou nods eagerly**

"Yes! That's the one!"

**Ryuichi looks a little guilty**

"Ryu-chan, you haven't by any chance…done something to my disclaimer, now have you?"

"Well…Shu-chan was drawing! And it wasn't sparkly enough… so I had to show him how to make it sparkly! Sparkly Shuichi! Sparkly singing Shuichi!"

**Kyou stares at Ryuichi as he continues to list what he drew on her disclaimer…and her right eye starts to twitch…**

"And the monster 'ROAR!' and the car goes zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! Sparklies, Kyou-kun! SPARKLIES!"

**TWITCH**

**Kyou glares at Ryuichi then snaps**

"I'LL SPARKLY YOU! THAT TOOK ME AGES RYUUUU!"

**Kyou chases Ryuichi who is laughing as though it's a game**

"Tag! All right! Whee! You're it!"

"That's IT RYU-CHAN! … Oh it's you Mr K! A question! May I please borrow your sniper rifle for a moment? … THANK YOU!"

"Eep..."

"Ohhh Ryuuuuu-chaaaan!"

…

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

CHAPTER SIX

"… Glaring Dream …"

_"Kimi no soba ni yukitai itoshisa no acell fumi nagara_

_AH… ude o nobashite_

_tachiirikinshi no mirai demo kitto suberikomun da_

_kimi no me o mitsume tsugerunda I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU…"_

Shuichi's eyes wandered across the audience in front of the stage, until they met Ryuichi's. He was at the very back standing alone, the baseball cap he'd been wearing held loosely in his hand as he watched his lover sing to him.

He knew it was to him, because he'd been in bed "asleep" beside Shuichi when he wrote the song. He'd let Shuichi think he was asleep, because he'd never seen his lover work before, and he was kind of proud in a way, that Shuichi had been inspired like that right after they'd just made love. (Usually Shuichi just fell asleep…) And he had to admit that once Hiro and Suguru did their thing with the composition, Shuichi's lyrics were really made to be amazing. His arrangements weren't the best, but his lyrics always were. And Ryuichi was one of the few people here tonight that knew the song was for _him_. And he'd never been happier.

But there was someone standing only a few feet away from Ryuichi that was less than happy. In a dark suit and with a cap pulled low over his face and hiding his noticeable blonde hair and dark shades covering his amber eyes, Eiri Yuki was watching Shuichi perform with a look of hurt, love, pride and anger mingled on his face.

"Shuichi…"

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N- _

"WOW! Shu-chan! That was so cool! Wow! You're so amazing! I love you! I'm so proud of you! WOW!" Ryuichi shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards his lover. Shuichi spun around at the sound of his voice and managed to brace himself in time against the impact of Ryuichi's hug. He was covered in sweat, and had make-up running everywhere, his costume was only half off, but Ryu still thought he was huggable. Kissable too. The backstage crew, and the other two members of Bad Luck all turned away smiling.

"Ryu!" Shuichi exclaimed happily when Ryuichi broke their kiss to breathe, "You liked it then?" Shuichi's violet eyes sparkled with pride when Ryuichi nodded. He grinned like an idiot when Ryu started to, literally, sing his praises again. Hiro turned around and approached them. Clapping a friendly hand over Ryuichi's mouth to keep him quiet, he turned to Shuichi.

_"Hair mussed up, runny make-up, buckles coming undone, body glitter everywhere…and he's still the most beautiful man in the room…Shuichi…GOD! I shouldn't be thinking like this anymore...it's supposed to be Suguru now..."_

Out loud he was laughing at the idiotic expression on Shuichi's face, and agreeing with him it had been one of their best concerts as Ryuichi tried desperately to talk through Hiro's hand.

"Mphmmhmmhm!"

Hiro released his hold on the older man so he could spin him around and stare him in the eye.

"Wh_aaaaaaaa_t?"

Ryuichi grinned up at him like an idiot.

"I said: I love Shuichi!"

Hiro shook his head and walked back over to Suguru, who'd been waiting for him near the exit.

"Bye Shindou-san, Sakuma-san!" He waved. Hiro threw them a peace sign, and then grabbed Suguru's hand as they walked out to his motorbike, Suguru laughing at something Hiro had just said.

"Such a cute, odd little couple." Shuichi nodded in agreement with Ryuichi.

_"But…Suguru and Bad Luck are all that Hiro has now…and eight months ago now, Ayaka took his heart, and broke it. She used him as a way to be close to me, so she could hurt me, and have Yuki all for herself…Yuki…I wonder how he's doing…I haven't seen him…and it's been almost a week now…I should ask Tohma if he knows. Yeah that's what I'll do!"_

Shuichi nodded, agreeing with his thoughts. Ryuichi stared at him.

"Shu-chan? Why are you nodding? Do you think I'm right? That maybe Hiro is the uke?"

"…"

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N- _

_RIING! RIING!_

Yuki rolled over and glared at the phone, ringing happily away on his bedside table.

At seven thirty am.

The _nerve_.

"_Screw it. Let the answering machine take it."_

"Hi Yuki! Um, how are you? I haven't heard from you or seen you in a while! I was going to ask Tohma if he knew how you were doing, but…well…" Shuichi's happy voice trailed off for a moment. "Anyway! I hope that you're okai. I'm…I'm sorry. Anyway, if you think it'd be okai, I'd love to catch up with you. I want to be your friend. Even if I can't be more than that." There was a pause and Yuki heard him take a deep breath. "I…I still love you Yuki! I always did…no matter what you did…even though you didn't love me back...I'll always still…love you." Then there was a beep and Shuichi was gone. Again.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

"Please don't walk away from me…come back Tohma!" Aizawa's pleading voice rang out through the empty building. Tohma put his head down and kept walking, determined not to look back. He heard Aizawa's footsteps quicken, and then suddenly someone had hold of his arm. He spun around to face Aizawa, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Tohma…" Aizawa whispered, reaching to wipe away a tear. Tohma let him.

"Aizawa…we can't…not anymore…" he said quietly, determined not to let his voice crack under the pressure. Aizawa looked at him, his eyes full of hurt, and gently stroked Tohma's cheek. Tohma could feel his will starting to crack a little.

"Can't…? Tohma, you love me! I love you! What more is there? Mika? You haven't slept with her in _months_. Not since you promised me! And I know you've stopped that…thing with Yuki. So what's the problem?"

Tohma raised a trembling hand and grabbed Aizawa's hand from his cheek. He held it in his own, and stared at the floor.

"Because… until Mika signs the divorce papers…I can't really be with you forever... the way I want to. That's why!"

Tohma pressed something into Aizawa's hand, and then turned and ran down the hallway, leaving a bewildered and baffled Aizawa standing there. He looked at his hand, and opened his fist.

There was a small silver band lying on his palm, the words "My Love" engraved on the inside. Aizawa slid to the floor, and held the ring to his heart, and started to cry.

"Tohma..."

"My, my, how the proud do fall. Good evening, Aizawa of ASK."

Aizawa looked up, into the amber eyes of Eiri Yuki, and glared at him through his tears.

"What do _you_ want!?"

Yuki simply smiled, and pulled a small handgun from the pocket of his coat.

"Target practice."

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

WHEE! Long time no update! Sorry guys, but I've been busy lately! The big 18 is this Sunday! WOOT! . heh heh. Anyway! I promise to try and have the next chapter up before Christmas! So stay tuuuuuuned folks! XD Luv Kyou!! Xoxox MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Oh Yeah! the song i used is called "Break Through" by Bad Luck. I'll post the lyric translation in next chapter oki?! ciao, mina-san!! xo


	7. Drive Me High

DISCLAIMER

" Mr Sakano!"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a favour?"

**Sakano looks suspicious, but agrees**

"I was hoping you would _please_ read this aloud for me. It's just a disclaimer."

**Feigning innocence **

**Sakano, however, falls for it and nods and reads the following _nice and loud_:**

"Kyou-kun does not own Gravitation. If she did, then Mr K and myself would have _finally_ come out of the closet with our feelings…for…each other…and there would be…lots of…hot…smutty…oh…my…"

**Sakano's jaw drops to the floor and blood gushes from his nose. Kyou laughs as Mr K steps out from his hiding place behind a pole nearby**

"I see Sakano! Well this is BIG NEWS! I do believe we have things to discuss!"  
**Mr K grabs Sakano around the waist, slings him over his shoulder and walks away. Sakano gets another nosebleed from being so near to Mr K's butt**

"Hehehe! See Hiro? You owe me ten bucks! I told you they liked each other!"

**Hiro grumbles from behind _his_ pole then forks over the ten bucks to Kyou**

"HEHEHE!"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

"… Drive Me High…"

Ryuichi stood stock still in the hallway. He had heard Shuichi was on the phone and didn't want to interrupt, but when he heard him say "Hi Yuki!" his curiosity got the better of him and he stayed where he was. He listened to Shuichi babble about Tohma, and being friends. But what he said at the end of his message, _"I…I still love you Yuki… I always did…no matter what you did…even though you didn't love me back...I'll always still…love you." _That cut Ryuichi deeper than any knife. He waited until Shuichi was off the phone, before he went into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

"Morning Shu-chan! How did you sleep?"

Shuichi looked up at him surprised and then grinned.

"Well…" he teased, "I would've slept better if someone hadn't kept me up all night."

Ryuichi grinned back, and pounced onto the bed, pinning Shuichi underneath him.

"My, my Shuichi. Early riser are we?" he taunted with a pointed glance to Shuichi's boxers, where a noticeable bulge had appeared. Shuichi just blushed and smiled, staring Ryuichi in the eyes, as he reached his hand down and helped Ryuichi to rise and shine.

Both were rather late for work that morning.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

Ryuichi stared out of the window of his and Shuichi's apartment, wondering the best way to bring up the fact he'd heard Shuichi's message to Yuki. True, they'd had a really fun morning in bed, been late for work, and had finished early because their band mates had given up on them. But still…what he'd said to Yuki was gnawing at him.

His cell phone silently vibrating suddenly startled him, and he groped around in his pocket for it. "Tohma-chan!" the caller ID said. He answered it quickly.

"Tohma! Buddy! What's up?"

"Taki…hospital…Tatsuha…dead…come now…bring Shindou-san…It was Eiri-san he -"

Then the line went dead. Ryuichi stared at his phone in horror and confusion. He knew that Tohma and Taki Aizawa had been having an affair for a year or so now, and that that was the reason he was divorcing Mika. But…Tatsuha? Dead? Hospital?

"Huh?"

"I thought he ended that thing with Tatsuha when he got the real Eiri Yuki. I know Tatsuha's always had a thing for me, and an even bigger one for Tohma, but…dead? Can't be…what the hell is going on!"

"SHUICHI!" he yelled. Shuichi came running out of the bedroom, clutching Mr Bear in one hand and a towel in the other.

"What? Ryu, what is it?" But Ryuichi said nothing, just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Put your coat and shoes on. Tohma called me, we have to go to the hospital." Ryuichi knew he sounded cold, but he didn't care. Shuichi had lied to him, and now something he didn't understand was happening.

Shuichi looked at him, confusion and a tinge of hurt showing in his eyes as he stared at the cold stage Ryuichi that had appeared, and Ryuichi knew that they'd have to talk…and now.

"Ryuichi…" Shuichi's voice was so full of hurt, that Ryuichi felt himself instantly softening.

"You're so cold… did…you heard my call to Yuki this morning, didn't you?" Ryuichi stared at him, as he nodded, trying to restrain the anger that was swelling up, and the tears that were threatening to flow. He settled for turning his head away to the side, and staring intensely at the wall.

"I thought you did. Let me explain, please…I'll always love Yuki, because, he, like so many others have a place in my heart now, and no matter what it was he did to me, I always did my best to make Yuki happy. But, it was never enough for him. Never. He didn't propose to me out of love, Ryuichi, he proposed to me so he could have his property, his… his "pet" back." Shuichi hung his head, his strawberry bangs falling forward to hide his eyes. "That's all I ever was to him, a pet. A faithful little puppy that followed him around, pointlessly telling him 'I love you'. A puppy whose leash to his master was his own stupid unrequited feelings. All those things that Yuki said to me when he asked me to marry him… I know him too well… there's no way that was true. I called him this morning to tell him I still loved him, so that I could move on one hundred percent, the way I want him too. He knows that I won't ever go back to him. So Ryu…oh Ryu please…don't…don't…"

Shuichi slid slowly to the floor and hugged his arms around himself, sobs racking his body as he tried to quell them. Ryuichi sat beside him. Shuichi threw himself blindly at Ryuichi who held his arms open for him.

"Ryu! Don't ever…let's not…"

"It'll never be pointless to tell me, Shu. I'll always love you in return."

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

Tohma was pacing the hallway outside Taki's room, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides. He looked up suddenly when Ryuichi and Shuichi arrived.

"Tohma, what's happened?" Ryuichi ran over to his band mate and hugged him. To his surprise, Tohma clung to him, and started to cry.

"Eiri-san…Eiri-san killed Tatsuha and then shot Taki!"

Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks. Ryuichi just hugged Tohma tighter to him.

"Seguchi-san…what did you just say?"

Slowly, and haltingly, they got the whole story out of Tohma.

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

Tohma had arrived back at his ground floor office to find it wasn't empty. Standing in a dark corner, begging him to re-kindle their affair was Tatsuha Uesagi.

"Tohma! Please, let's just…it's only for one night! Aizawa won't ever know…" he pleaded.

"Go away Tatsuha. Never." He turned his back on the younger Uesagi and stared out the window of his large office, ignoring the pleas that were still coming fro behind him. He simply stared out of the window until Tatsuha left.

Tatsuha stormed out of the building, not paying any attention to where he was going, and thus, crashed right into someone who had been about to enter the building. Tatsuha was knocked to the ground by the impact, and he got up angrily, ready to take a swing at the guy who'd knocked him down, when he looked him in the face.

"Oh. Nii-san. It's you. What do you-?"

BANG

Tohma had heard the voices. But when he heard the gunfire he had looked down. He saw someone with blonde hair and a dark coat on, laughing at the smaller dark haired form lying very still on the ground. Tohma could see a dark puddle forming under the still body, and he knew it was Tatsuha. Before he could react though, the blonde man entered the NG building.

"Taki!" Tohma gasped. If that was Eiri…then he'd be going after Taki next! Everyone who'd ever done anything to Shuichi!

He ran blindly through the ground floor halls of the building, running to the spot where he'd left Taki only a few minutes before.

"Target practice."

Eiri's cold voice sounded as though he were enjoying himself.

Then there was that noise again… a loud bang, and the sound of Eiri's laughter rang through the hall.

"Not so proud are you know, Taki Aizawa? Tell me, I wonder, is this how you felt when you ordered those men to beat and rape Shuichi that night? Did you feel as wonderfully justified as I do right now? Of course, I don't have a camera with me," he laughed again. "You're pathetic."

Tohma watched dumbstruck and shaken as his life long friend walked away, chuckling to himself. He waited until Eiri was out of sight, before he ran over to Taki, and pulled out his cell phone and dialled for an ambulance.

"Taki…Taki…please, please hold on! Don't leave me!" Tohma held his limp hand, and stroked his cold face. Taki's chest rose and fell with the harsh ragged breaths he was drawing. Tohma pulled off his coat and put it over him, placing a firm hand over the hole below Taki's heart, to try and stem the flow of blood.

"Please hold on…"

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

Shuichi stared at the shaking, broken man Ryuichi was guiding toward a chair. How could that be? Yuki had only ever killed once when he was younger…and he'd spent most of his life regretting it.

Hadn't he?

"Did he really regret it?"

Shuichi looked back over at Tohma who was now sitting in the chair, and nursing a hot coffee that Ryuichi had asked one of the nurses to bring him, and Taki's doctor was approaching him, a grave look on his face. Ryuichi looked over and saw Shuichi's pale face staring back, and noticed that he had started to sway where he was standing.

"Oh Gods…Shuichi…"

"Shu!" he ran over to his small lover, and caught him, just as Shuichi's legs gave way underneath him. Shuichi grabbed his shirt with both hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Did he… really regret it Ryu?"

"I'm so sorry Mr Seguchi, but, we can't tell if he's going to make it through the night. We're having difficulties stabilizing him. It might be best, for you to perhaps prepare yourself for the worst."

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

**Whoo! Seven whole chapters!! (Boogie boogie) go me! Lol. Hope you're all enjoying this fanfic. It's been a blast writing it! Lol. So, next chapter includes: Ryuichi and Shuichi lemony goodness, Tohma and Eiri meet face to face at Tatsuha's funeral, Taki's fate become known and Shuichi and Eiri meet in a confrontation that will end in tragedy for someone… **

**O.o Oooh!! Please review! Ciao mina-san! Xoxox Kyou**


	8. Smashing Blue

DISCLAIMER

"Fujisaki!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do me a favour...? Read this?"

**Suguru looks at Kyou like she's nuts**

"No."

**Kyou cries and** **Suguru just looks at her**

"I've heard all about you from my cousin. You trick people into ready smutty disclaimers. So my answer is No."

**Suguru starts to walk away from Kyou, when suddenly an evil idea strikes her**

"I see… so, then I guess you won't mind if I tell Hiro all about your _feelings _for him then, nee?"  
**Suguru turns around and death glares Kyou**

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"

**Kyou smirks evilly**

"Remember who you're talking to. Read the disclaimer. EVERY WORD."

**Suguru sighs but does as he's told**

"Kyou-kun does not, unfortunately, own Gravitation. If she did, then it would be nothing but a giant … giant smut fest… with lots of rau-raunchy s-scenes between m-m-me and H-Hiro…"

**Suguru looks up at Kyou, his face as red as the blood dripping from his nose**

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Suguru. Thanks for reading it! Oh, Hiro? You can come out now!"

**Suguru faints from shame and Hiro carries him away to the couch**

"Aw…"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

**"… Smashing Blue…"**

**(A/N- I'm not 100 on Japanese funerals, so I used western.)**

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

"What do you mean, _difficulties stabilizing him_? Let me see him! _LET ME IN THERE_!" Tohma's calm demeanour had finally left him completely, and he threw himself at the doctor, coffee spilling across the floor as he tried to pummel the poor doctor, who was rather taken aback.

"LET ME IN THERE! DO YOU _KNOW_ WHO I _AM_? IM _TOHMA SEGUCHI_! LET ME IN THERE TO SEE HIM!" Ryuichi and Shuichi were frozen in place, both kneeling on the floor and staring at Tohma as he attempted to force his way into the room.

"I'm…I'm Tohma Segu…chi…let me in… oh _God_…_please let me in there_!" he begged, throwing himself at the doctor again, but this time he seemed to be seeking an embrace, which the doctor allowed himself to give.

"Mr Seguchi, I understand, but we can't let anyone in just yet. If you please calm down, we can let you in a little while. We just need to try and stabilize his heart rate, okai?" the doctor was sympathetic towards Tohma, whom he had a great respect for. Tohma just sobbed into the doctor's shoulder and kept begging him to let him in.

"Shuichi…maybe we should go home and take Tohma with us for a bit, nee?" Ryuichi whispered to Shuichi. Shuichi didn't take his eyes off Tohma as he nodded in agreement. Ryuichi helped him to his feet, and then walked over to Tohma and the doctor. He spoke quietly to the two of them for a moment, and then gently pried Tohma off the other man, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon Tohma buddy. You need some sleep and so does Shuichi. Come on now…they'll call you if anything changes…"

Shuichi bowed to the doctor in thanks and apology, and followed the other two out of the hospital.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

Tohma was sleeping on Ryuichi's bed, the shock of everything that had happened wearing him down, and then all the crying he'd done, had finally worn him out to the point where he could sleep. Ryuichi had sat with him until he'd fallen asleep, and now gently closed the door behind him, sighing softly. He walked over to the couch, where he found a sound asleep Shuichi. He smiled at the sight of his small lover curled up in a ball, Mr Bear clutched to his chest, one of his ears clamped in his mouth.

"_The same ear I always chew on,"_ Ryuichi thought fondly. He picked the fallen blanket up off the floor and spread it over Shuichi.

"Ryu…" he mumbled in his sleep. Ryuichi blushed, and knelt to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

He then sat down on the armchair, and pulled his phone towards him, and sighed.

He had a call to make.

_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_

_"Mika speaking."_

"Hi, Miss Mika, it's Ryuichi. How are you?" he asked gently. He heard a sob on the other end of the phone.

"_Ryu…chan…they're saying Eiri did it! That he killed Tatsuha!"_ Ryuichi heard the pain in her voice, and then quietly told her everything Tohma had said at the hospital. She broke down completely.

"Miss Mika?" he asked hesitantly when the other line had quietened.

"Do you want me to help plan Tatsuha's funeral? I can do it for you if you like. I know how hard it'd be for you or father to try and do it."

"_Please…Ryu…thank you…you're always so good to me…even after Tohma left…thank you."_ Then the line went dead. Ryuichi sighed as he hung up his phone.

_"Poor Mika…she didn't ask for Tohma to fall in love with Taki and Eiri. But at least Tohma gave up on Eiri when he realised it wasn't real. I wonder if Shuichi ever knew about Tohma and Eiri? Or Eiri and all the other people he's slept with. That man is just…"_

"Evil." He spoke the word aloud. Shuichi rolled over on his couch and fell off, giving a startled yelp as he hit the floor and landed awkwardly on his butt.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "My butt… huh, Ryu? What are you still doing up?"

"ShuShu, you okai?" Ryuichi asked as he helped his little lover up off of the floor.

"Yeah I'm okai, I just landed on my butt hard." Ryuichi smiled and laughed quietly, as he pulled Shuichi onto the couch and onto his lap. Shuichi snuggled in closer to Ryuichi, and almost purred when he started to stroke his hair. He settled for a very contented sigh.

"ShuShu…"

"Mmm?"

"Do you…I mean…that is…can you help me? I have to plan Tatsuha's funeral tomorrow."

Shuichi nodded into Ryuichi's chest, and gave the older man a tight hug. Ryuichi bent his head down and kissed Shuichi's head.

"What are we gonna do Ryu?"

"I don't know ShuShu. I really don't."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

_"Ashes to Ashes, and Dust to Dust."_

There was a stifled sob from Mika as she watched the mahogany coffin being gently lowered into the ground. Her father was dry eyed beside her, his grief deeper than tears could express. Shuichi was crying quietly into Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi himself was crying silently. Tohma was holding a sobbing Noriko, one hand almost robotically stroking her back. Tohma was white faced and withdrawn.

As the small gathering that had attended the funeral started to disband, a lone figure stepped out from behind the tree he'd been standing behind, and approached Shuichi and Ryuichi, who were waving goodbye to Tohma and Noriko.

"Shuichi."

Shuichi spun around, and stared at the man who'd spoken his name. He lowered his dark sunglasses and looked Shuichi in the eyes.

"Shuichi, how are you?"

"Y-Y-Yuki…" Ryuichi stared in shock at Yuki. He stepped in front of Shuichi, and glared at Yuki. Shuichi gripped the back of his jacket, his hands shaking. Yuki glared back Ryuichi, hatred and anger flashing in his amber eyes.

"Step out of the way Sakuma. This is between me and Shuichi." Ryuichi however stood his ground in front of Shuichi.

"No, Yuki. You have nothing to say to him anymore."

Shuichi shook his head, and released his grip on Ryuichi's jacket, and stepped out to the side, to face Yuki. He stepped forward, and signaled for Ryuichi to stay back.

"Y-Yuki."

"Shuichi."

Amber eyes held steady to the wavering violet ones staring back at him.

"What are you doing here Yuki? Haven't you caused enough-" Yuki's hand suddenly snapped out and covered Shuichi's mouth, as he stepped forward.

"Shut up brat. You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Shuichi felt something hard poke into his stomach, and looked down in horror. A small, slightly tarnished handgun was digging into him. He looked up at Yuki's face, where a smug smirk was present.

"Eliminating my competition."

Shuichi stared at him in horror and disbelief.

"What's the matter Shuichi? Something," he gave the gun a vicious twist, causing Shuichi to yelp in pain, "the matter?" Ryuichi moved as though to grab Shuichi back, but Yuki moved the gun upwards, and placed it on Shuichi's temple. Ryuichi froze.

"Don't move, Sakuma. You know I'll do it."

Ryuichi gave a low growl in the back of his throat. Shuichi whimpered in fear, and tears started to fall. Yuki moved his hand away from his mouth.

"Yuki… Yuki, why? _Why_? That's your baby brother we just buried!"

"Why? Why _not_? I've done it before. I killed someone who hurt me, with this gun, and now..." he gave a small sad chuckle, "and now Shuichi…_you_ hurt me. Why did you turn me down when I asked you to marry me? I was…" Yuki's hand started to tremble a little, the gun slipping a little from Shuichi's temple, grazing it slightly.

"I was… I want you back Shuichi…won't you please come home?" Shuichi froze. Yuki let the gun fall away from Shuichi's head, and his arm fall limply to his side. Ryuichi looked past Yuki to the person approaching the small group. He felt his stomach drop when he realised who it was, but as much as he was trying to, he just couldn't move. He could do nothing but watch, as Tohma quietly appraoched Yuki, one hand clenched at his side, the other in the pocket of his long black coat. He watched until Tohma was standing directly behing Yuki. Shuichi stared in horror, unable to make a noise, as he finally saw what Tohma had just pulled from his pocket.

"Eiri …you BASTARD!" The eerily calm demeanour that Tohma had assumed for the last few days slipped away completely. Then he moved his hand suddenly, and there was a flash of silver. Yuki shuddered, and slowly crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Tohma stayed still where he had stood behind Yuki, a long knife held loosely in his hand, blood dripping slowly from the end of it. Shuichi dropped to Yuki's side, and fumbled for his cell phone.

"_Ambulance…Yuki…don't die. Not allowed to die…don't DIE!"_

Shuichi's jumbled thoughts were travelling through his head at an amazing speed. Ryuichi rushed over to Tohma, who had dropped the knife and was staring at what he'd done.

"TOHMA! What the hell-" he stopped suddenly.

Tohma was holding Yuki's handgun.

"Tohma…"

Tohma put the gun to his own temple.

"TOHMA NO!"

And pulled the trigger.

"_**TOHMA**_!!"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

GWAH!!! LOOONG time no update. Lol, sorry about that! But it's been Christmas and New Years and…LOL! Hope everyone had a good one! Remember to pleeeease review! It makes writing this so much easier and a lot more fun! I hope you're all likin' this. Okai so preview for next chapter: Tohma – dead or alive? Aizawa – dead or alive? Ryuichi and Shuichi face a difficult decision with Yuki, and there may be a lemon, if it fits. til then!  
CIAO, mina-san!! Xoxoxoxo Kyou


	9. Welcome to my Romance

DISCLAIMER

"Hiro? Will you read this?"

"What is it?"  
**Kyou grins**

"A disclaimer!"

**Shuichi walks in with Suguru**

"Heya Hiro!"

"NOOO!"

"What?"

"DON'T READ IT!!!!"

**Suguru runs over and tries to grab the disclaimer from Hiro**

"Suguru? Seriously, I can read you know…"

**Shuichi laughs and Kyou keeps grinning**

"BUT THEY'RE ALWAYS SO SMUTTY!"

"And? I've been waiting for her to ask me, but she's never been into me that way I guess."

**Hiro clears his throat**

" 'Kyou-kun doesn't own Gravitation. Otherwise, it'd be a non-stop smut fest with lots of hot random pairings and whipped cream with strawberries.' There, not too difficult. See you guys in the studio!"

**Hiro walks off and Kyou smirks**

"See Suguru? Not EVERYONE around here is afraid!"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

**"…Welcome to My Romance…"**

"ShuShu?"

"Yeah Ryu?"

"Um, well…"

"What is it Ryu? Are you okai?"

"I'm bored."

Shuichi sighs.

"Ryuichi…"

"Yeah?"

"We're at a hospital. Remember? Tatsuha's funeral? Tohma and Yuki…"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Shu."

Ryuichi fell silent and Shuichi resumed his staring at the wall opposite. Mr K, Noriko, Sakano and Hiro were all sitting down next to Ryuichi. Suguru was white as a ghost, and trembling in Hiro's arms. A few doors down, Ma-kun and Ken-chan were sitting with Taki, who'd just woken up. They'd been given the job of trying to explain to Taki what Tohma had done. A loud cry from the room followed by loud sobbing and yelling, was notification enough for everyone else that they'd done their job. Ryuichi squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, and stared at Shuichi. His lover was sitting straight-backed and white faced in his chair, his hands clasped in his lap, his eyes unfocused on the wall he was fixated on. Ryuichi himself had gone past the stage of being able to show or feel his grief. It was too much for the childlike singer to deal with at once.

"ShuShu?"

"Yeah Ryu, what's up now?"

"Wanna go for a walk? Me and Mr Bear are getting squirmy."

"Sure Ryu."

Ryuichi noted the slightly dead sound of his lover's voice, but decided to try and be cheerful for the both of them. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him away down the corridor. The others just stared after them, and then resumed their conversations and pacing. Ryuichi dragged Shuichi up through the hospital looking for the door that led to the roof.

"Aha! Up here Shu!"

He dragged Shuichi up the stairs and out through the door onto the rooftop.

"Wow…"

The roof was pitch black, the only light coming from the stars and the city below them. The moon was hidden behind a cloud, and cast an eerie light through it.

"Ryu…"

Ryuichi smiled; glad he'd been able to distract Shuichi from Yuki for a moment. Now for the rest of his **"Plan Distract Shuichi from sadness!"** that he had and Mr Bear had come up with earlier.

"ShuShu…are you cold?" he asked, his voice light and almost childish.

"Oh, um, a little I guess." Shuichi's answer was a little surprised.

Ryuichi however, grinned.

"Can I warm you up Shu?" he asked, lowering his voice, and dropping any hint of the childish personality he had. Shuichi looked at him with an odd look on his face.

"Ryu…"

Ryuichi moved behind Shuichi and pulled him close to him. He ran his hands over his lover's smaller chest and then wrapped them tightly around him.

"Ryu…"

Shuichi turned in his arms and pressed his face into Ryuichi's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryuichi bent his head forward and placed a light kiss on the mess of strawberry locks that covered Shuichis head. He felt Shuichi's arms tighten a little around him.

"Don't ever let me go Ryu…"

Ryuichi looked down in surprise at the sudden seriousness and what sounded almost like fear in Shuichi's voice. He smiled at him, and placed a hand under his chin, tilting his face up to his.

"I won't Shu," he whispered and gently closed the gap between them.

It was supposed to be a chaste little kiss of reassurance, but Shuichi pushed his body closer to Ryu's and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Ryuichi's, and his hands up and down his back. Ryu moaned a little into his lover's talented mouth, and Shuichi pulled away and grinned. "Maybe you're right Ryu… it _is_ a little cold up here isn't it?"

Ryuichi returned the grin and bent his head back down to Shuichi's.

"Shouldn't we may-ooh…"

"Mmm?"

"Never mind Shuichi…just…"

Shuichi gave a cheeky little smile and giggled as he threw Ryuichi's shirt to the ground, the last piece of clothing to add to the pile. Both were naked now and trembling but not from the cold. Shuichi almost smirked as he wound his fingers through Ryuichi's hair and then down his firm tanned body. He slid down with his hands and busied himself with Ryuichi's almost painful erection. He alternated between licking and sucking and even grazing with his teeth until he felt Ryuichi's hands tighten in his hair, signalling that he was about to come. Shuichi pulled back and stood back up. Ryuichi gave a load groan of disappointment and pushed Shuichi down onto the pile of clothes.

"So Shuichi…still cold?"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"Ma-kun, Ken-chan…"

"Yeah Taki?"

"What is it? Are you okai?"

"Should we get a doctor?"

"Can I see him?"

"See who, Taki?"

"I wanna see Tohma."

There was an awkward silence. Although they'd told Taki that Tohma had shot himself, they hadn't told him where or how bad the damage had been.

"Taki…I don't think that's a good idea."

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"Taki…please calm down…"

"NO! I WANT TO SEE HIM! NOW! TAKE ME TO HIM!"

"Taki…we can't…Tohma's dead."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"NOOOOOO!! YOU'RE _LYING_! YOU'RE LIARS! _LIARS!! _I_ HATE _YOU_! LET ME SEE HIM! _YOU'RE_ LIARS!!_"

The screams of pain and accusation that were coming from Taki Aizawa's room startled everyone waiting down the hall. Suguru buried his face in Hiro's chest as a fresh wave of tears over took him. Hiro tightened his hold on the keyboardist and stared at K, who had gone slightly white himself. Noriko gripped K's hand harder and leant her head on his shoulder. He gently petted her hair, which had fallen out from its usual pair of pigtails, and was falling loose all around her shoulders and down her back. She sniffed and snuggled closer. Hiro sighed and tried to tune out Taki's screaming.

"LIARS! LIARS! LIARS! LIARS! LIARS! _LIA-_"

Then there came a silence so sudden, it seemed like the loudest noise they'd ever heard. Then they heard it. A long drawn out, high pitched beep. Then Ma-kun and Ken-chan yelling for the doctors, who all came running. The two were pushed from the room, and sent to wait with the others.

"What happened?"

"Taki...Taki's…his heart stopped…"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

Ryuichi held Shuichi's hand tightly as they walked back down through the hospital. They were slowly approaching the group when they noticed the cluster of doctors running in and out of Taki's room.

"Hiro! What happened?!" Shuichi cried, as he ran frantically for his friend. Hiro looked up with red eyes.

"Taki's heart stopped before. He's alright now, but they're moving him to the ICU in case. They said that the shock of Tohma's dea-"

"So it wasn't Yuki?"

Hiro couldn't help but sigh.

"No, we've heard nothing about him so far."

Shuichi heaved a sigh of relief. Ryuichi couldn't help but feel a cold stab of jealousy.

"Yuki…always about Yuki…all of this is his fault anyway…" 

Ryuichi suddenly straightened and walked away down the hall, ignoring Shuichi's cries to come back, and where was he going?

Something had snapped inside of the childlike singer and his reasoning was gone.

And his sanity seemed set to follow.

"I'm going to make it better ShuShu. Better for everyone," he mumbled quietly.

"I'll make it so Yuki won't bother anyone anymore. Then everyone will be happy and Tohma will come back with Tatsuha, and Nittle Grasper and ASK and Bad Luck and life will all go back to normal."

He hugged Mr Bear to him, and smiled as he mumbled and walked to the nurse's station to enquire about his best friend, Mr Eiri Yuki.

"Na no da…Say farewell…Sayonara…Na no da…"

**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**

**WHEE! UPDATE! remember to please review! It really makes writing this thing worthwhile! Anyway!  
Preview for next chapter!  
Taki sees Tohma, Ryuichi confronts Yuki, Shuichi is unfaithful to Ryuichi, and must now decide where does his heart truly lay?**

**Ryuichi or Yuki?**

**Ciao! Til then mina-san! xoxoKyou**


	10. Breathless Night Slider

DISCLAIMER

"Shuichi!"

"Yup?"  
**Kyou smiles like a saint**

"Read this?"

**Shuichi looks hesitant but takes it**

"Kyou-kun doesn't own Gravitation."

**Shuichi looks up at Kyou**

"That's it? No smut? No horrible tales of what it'd be like if you did?! THAT'S IT??"

**Kyou just smiles**

"For now…"

**Shuichi trembles**

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

CHAPTER TEN

**"…Breathless Night Slider…"**

"Shuichi?" Hiro was hesitant about talking to his friend. Ever since Ryuichi had taken Mr Bear and walked away a few hours ago, Shuichi had not spoken a word to anyone. Even when Yuki's doctors had come to say he'd woken up, and was asking for Shuichi, his expression hadn't changed.

It was … empty.

As though the huge personality usually contained inside had just left. And the shell it had left behind was beginning to creep Hiro out.

"SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

Shuichi started, and looked at his manager in surprise.

"K? What is it?" his voice was calm, small and quiet, and very unlike his usual happy squeak. K and Hiro shared a look, and Suguru gripped Hiro's hand tighter.

"Shuichi, Yuki's awake. He wants to see you…will you go?"

Shuichi sat there, dumbstruck. Then he stood.

And walked silently into Yuki's room.

Alone.

Except Yuki wasn't alone when he got there.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"So, do you understand now, Mr Yuki, na no da? I need Shuichi to be happy. And he can't be happy while you're around."

Ryuichi's calmly cheerful and childish voice chilled Yuki to the bone.

"Let go… of that …Sakuma."

Ryuichi only smiled, and tightened his hold on Yuki's IV drip, slowly but surely cutting off the medication helping to keep the novelist alive. With each tightened grasp, Yuki grimaced.

"Damnit…Sakuma…bastard…" he managed to get out between gasps. Ryuichi just kept on smiling and tightening his hold on the drip cord. Yuki's eyes suddenly widened, his line of sight directed at the door.

"Shu…ichi…"

Ryuichi's sapphire eyes widened in shock as he slowly turned around, and faced his petite lover. Angry violet eyes met shocked sapphire and amber eyes slowly started to close.

"Ryu! LET THAT GO!" Shuichi's angry voice seemed to penetrate Ryuichi's mind, and he let go of the IV drip, numbly realising that Shuichi had run straight to Yuki to check on the novelist.

"Yuki…Yuki…Are you okai? What happened? What was going on?! YUKI!"

Shuichi's panicked voice and the tears streaming down his cheeks brought Yuki around.

"Shu…ichi…" he gasped out. He reached his hand out blindly groping for Shuichi's. Shuichi grabbed his hand, and held it tight to his heart.

"I'm here, Yuki. I'm here, I'll always be here."

"Shu…"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"Ryu? Why'd you do that?"

Shuichi's quiet voice made Ryuichi tremble.

"I just wanted you to be happy again… I wanted for Tohma and everyone to come back and be happy and normal again. I don't understand why Tohma had to go!" Ryu's voice cracked, and the tears he had held back all day finally escaped. "_Why_, ShuShu? _Why?!_" He slumped to the floor, clutching his Mr Bear to his chest like a child. Shuichi shook his head, and knelt down beside him, and put a comforting arm around his love. Ryu leant his head into Shu's shoulder and sobbed.

"He died, Ryu. That's why. He…he shot himself at Tatshua's funeral. That's why he had to go away Ryu, it's because he died." Ryu trembled on Shuichi's shoulder. He petted Ryu's hair gently and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Ryu…you can't ever go near Yuki again, okai? What you did in there, it was wrong, Ryuichi, very very wrong. I know you want to make me happy, but that's the wrong way to go about it. Alright?" Ryu nodded into Shuichi's shoulder.

"Okai," came the mumbled reply.

"_If that's what ShuShu wants… I gotta respect it, don't I Kumagoro? I have to do what he asks me…it's because I love Shu."_

"I love you Shuichi."

"I love you too, Ryu."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"_Shuichi? Are you alright?"_

_Shuichi looked up, and smiled._

"_Yeah, I'm okai Yuki. Are you? That must've been really scary…"  
Yuki gave a small smile._

"_No, Sakuma was just… doing what he thought you needed. Truth be told,… Shu, he might've been… on to something there. I do… love you, but I can see how… much more he loves you. And you being… so confused about your… feelings isn't helping anything, now… is it?" Yuki lowered his eyes, and allowed his messy blonde hair to fall forward covering his amber eyes, now shiny with tears. "You deserve to be… so much happier than you… ever thought you were with me, Shuichi. I'm sorry… for everything that I did… to you. I realise that I treated... you wrongly, and more often than… not badly, but I did love you, even after… everything that happened between… us, all my infidelities meant nothing…because I always imagined you there…I'm sorry…Shuichi."_

"_Yuki…don't waste your energy apologising to me. Just concentrate on getting bet-"_

"_NO!! Shuichi…are you hearing…me? I DON'T WANT… YOU WASTING YOUR… LIFE ON ME! I'm… not… we're never… going to be to…gether again. Ryuichi …is the one you… should be with, not me." Yuki paused to gasp for breath. "Shu…ichi…go! LEAVE!" He managed to push the last word out as a shout, and weakly flailed his arm in Shuichi's direction._

"_But Yuki…"_

"_LEAVE ME!"_

_Shuichi stood up, and left, without looking back at the broken man crying on the hospital bed behind him._

"_Good…bye…Shuichi…Shindou…" Yuki whispered quietly to the room, his amber eyes fluttering closed as he breathed out his last goodbye._

"_I…always…loved…you…"_

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"Tohma?"

Tohma Seguchi smiled at him, and nodded.

"Why…how…?"

Tohma beckoned him to come towards him. Taki stood, and walked over to Tohma, stepping into his embrace.

"Come with me, Taki…", he whispered. Taki took his hand and smiled, nodding as the tears of joy at seeing his lover, streamed down his cheeks.

"It won't hurt anymore?"

"No Taki…it won't hurt anymore."

And the body Taki left behind, smiled, as his soul was finally released.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

So, another chapter done. GOMEN NE for the long delay in updating! I moved in with my bf and my computer died!! ARGH! So yeah, ANYWAY!

Next chap: Yuki – dead!?!?

Shuichi and Ryuichi take the next step, but who gets cold feet?

And! Who does Hiro finally confess to after he ends his relationship with Suguru?


	11. Love Stuff

DISCLAIMER

"Yo, Mr K!"

"Eh? Oh, Kyou! Hello!"  
**Kyou smiles nervously, recalling the last time she asked K to read her disclaimer…**

"Um, I was just wondering, if you're not too busy that is…if you'd kindly read my disclaimer for me?"

**K looks at Kyou, making her tremble, and pulls his Sniper Rifle out from his bag and loads it.**

"O-o-or I can just let you continue with what you're doing…heh…I'll go ask Ryu or someone…"

**Kyou turns to run, and K snipes the disclaimer out of her hand**

"Did I say you could leave?"

**Kyou faints**

**K laughs and picks up the now holey disclaimer**

"Kyou does not own the characters or original plot from Gravitation…blah blah blah… BORING!"

**K shoots the disclaimer some more, and Kyou wisely stays unconscious**

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**"…Love Stuff…"**

"Suguru?"

"Yeah?"

"We…we need to talk."

Suguru could practically feel his stomach drop right into his feet, and his heart simply shatter, as Hiro calmly and reasonably explained to him why he was ending their relationship. Hiro had been thinking, and had realised that with all that's been going on, he needs to be true to himself, and that means finally confessing his feelings to the person he's really in love with.

The person who wasn't Suguru.

"I'm sorry Suguru."

Hiro stood and walked away, pretending he couldn't hear the heart wrenching sobs of his ex-lover as they echoed through the empty cafeteria.

"_Hiro…please come back…HIRO!..._"

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

_Knock, Knock!_

"Yo! Taki are you awake?"

"Taki?"

K-chan and Ma-kun slowly pushed the door to their friends room open.

Taki was lying in his bed, a small smile on his face, his eyes closed.

His heart monitor had stopped beeping.

"TAKI!"

"K-CHAN GET THE DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!"

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

"Noriko?"

K turned and smiled at her, noticing that when she had her hair down, she looked simply…amazing. She smiled back at him.

"What's up _Claude_?" she asked him, a small smirk crossing her face, as she called him by his real name. She'd loved him for so long, but had never had the nerve to tell him. And now…sitting with him, watching him smile at her, a tender look in his eyes, she got butterflies in her stomach.

K gave her a glare and then laughed. She grinned back, attempting to ignore the fluttery feeling she had in her stomach.

It was the same feeling she always got when she was around him.

"Nori…I was wondering…would you come for a walk to the rooftop with me? There's…something I want to say to you, but, here isn't the place…will you join me?"

Noriko nodded her head, letting her hair fall forward as she stood to cover her blushing cheeks, not noticing the red tinge that also covered K's, as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

"Shu?"

"Mm?"

"Can I…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"But, only answer honestly okai?"

"Okai Ryu, I promise."

Shuichi let his gaze wander back to the pretty sunrise that they were watching from the car park of the hospital.

"Shuichi Shindou…will you marry me?"

Shuichi looked over at his lover's earnest face, the hope and the love that was being proudly displayed there for the entire world to see. He looked down, one of his hands clasped in Ryu's, and in Ryuichi's other hand…a simple gold band with a small purple amethyst in the middle. He looked back up and met Ryu's eye.

"Yes."

Ryuichi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Really-really ShuShu? You'll marry me?"

"Yes Ryu!"

Shuichi giggled and stuck out his hand for the ring to be put on, and nodded his head at the ring.

"One question though…why an amethyst?"

"Ryu blushed, as he slid the ring onto Shuichi's finger. A perfect fit.

"It reminded me of your eyes."

Shuichi felt warm tears of joy spring into his eyes, as he leant forward into Ryu's embrace.

"I love you Ryuichi Sakuma…"

"I love you too…Shuichi…Sakuma…"

They looked into each others eyes, and smiled.

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

"Ken-chan?"

"Oh…Hiro. Hey man."

"Sorry about Taki. But, at least wherever he is now…"

"Yeah I know. How's Yuki?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen the doctor yet. Anyway, Ken, I was wondering if we could talk."

Ken looked up in surprise.

"_Does he know?!"_

"_I hope I can do this…"_

"Sure…"

"Ken... I realise that you and I… we got off to a bumpy start…but…people change…and feelings change…"

Ken went bright red.

"_How could he know?! I never even told Taki or Ma-kun!"_

"Um, what I'm trying to say Ken…is that…well, I like you. A lot. And it's damn close to being love that I feel…"

Hiro was so red by this point that his face looked just like a tomato. Ken noticed this and let out a nervous giggle.

Hiro's eyes widened a little.

"Ken…?"

"I'm sorry Hiro…it's just… you look like a tomato!" And he started to giggle again. Hiro smiled nervously.

"Ken stood up then, and looked Hiro right in the eyes.

"I like you a lot too Hiro…and I understand what you mean about it being so close to love."

He smiled, a gentle real smile.

Hiro leant in, and Ken closed the distance between them.

And as he watched from behind the plant nearby, Suguru felt as though he was falling apart.

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

As they walked back towards Yuki's room, hand in hand, both of them smiling, Shuichi and Ryuichi were greeted by Yuki's doctor.

"Mr. Shindou, Mr. Sakuma…I'm sorry."

Shuichi paled and Ryuichi let go his hand and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Sorry?" he asked the doctor, holding Shuichi steady.

"Mr. Yuki just passed away. He died in his sleep, so there was no more pain. Mr. Aizawa also passed away just under an hour ago. We're very sorry for your losses."

The doctor turned and walked away, leaving a shell shocked pair behind them.

"Ryu…"

"Shuichi?"

"I'm gonna be sick…"

Ryuichi leant and picked up his small fiancé and carried him to the nearest bathroom, where he held his hair back from his face and rubbed his shoulders as he was violently ill into the toilet.

"I'm so sorry Shu…"

Shuichi looked up and gave him a shaky smile, his face paler than snow, and his eyes hazy.

"I love you Ryu…don't you go away too!" Shuichi flung himself into Ryuichi's arms, and broke down completely.

Ryuichi held him close and let him cry.

"I love you too Shu…don't worry…I'll always be here…"

**_-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-_**

TA-DAA!! YAY! Another chapter done!

dances

Sorry about the delays! My Uni course is very demanding! Lol

See u next time!

**Next Chapter!**

The Big Day for Ryu and Shu

Two Funerals

And a new relationship?

And!

A surprise couple elope!

:D See you then!


	12. Wish Matrix

DISCLAIMER

"Um, Ryu?"

"…KYOUUUU!!"  
**Kyou grins and hands Ryu a piece of paper that is dripping with glitter, sequins and as many other sparkly little things as she could find and that glue would hold onto it**

"Oooh…prettttyyyy…."

**Ryu grins at Kyou**

"Its pretty…can I keep it? Pwease Kyouuu-kuuuun??"

**Kyou nods her head at Ryu and says yes he may keep it**

**But…**

"You have to do me a favor first, okai Ryuichi? Can you do that for me?"

**Ryu nods**

"Yup!! I can do that. … What is it?"

"Read whats written on the paper for me, okii?"

**Ryu nods, and then looks at Kyou in concern**

"Kyou-kun, am I going to end up insane and traumatized like what you did to Suguru-chan when you made him read a few of these…whatever these are?"

"No…why is he traumatized? No one told me that! Anyway, its just a disclaimer. Can you read it? Then I promise you can keep it! Onegai Ryu-chaaan??"

**Kyou makes a pouty face and Ryu reads it**

"To whoever is listening, I Ryuichi Sakuma, do here…by state that the wonderful Kyou does not own Gravitation, the plot or the characters. But she has borrowed them so that she may write wonderful stories for you all to enjoy, with plenty of juicy lemons and gorgeous bishies."

"See, easy huh? Toodles Ryu! Enjoy!"

Ryu just stares after her as she skips away and trips…

A/N – the song used in here, "Broken Wings" is actually from an anime called "Trinity Blood", which coincidentally, I also don't own. 

__

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"…**Wish Matrix…"**

"Standing alone … in the shadows...how do I even try…to get you outta my mind?..."

Shuichi frowned at the paper that he was writing his new song on, and screwed it up in frustration.

"DAMMNIT ALL TO HELL!!"

Ryu poked his head around the corner and looked into the lounge where his small fiancé was sitting on the floor trying to write a new song to sing at Yuki, Tohma's and Taki's funerals.

"Why? Why won't this stupid song just… write its own damn self! AAARRGGHHH!!"

Ryuichi slowly sidled around the corner into the living room and sat down next to Shuichi.

"Shu-shu, what's the matter? Everything okai? Can I help?"

Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi with a hurt and tired look on his face.

"I can't…write this song Ryu! It doesn't matter how hard I try, I just can't get it to work!! Why can't I get it to work?"

He put his head down on the table he was sitting at and quite suddenly went to sleep. Ryu poked him a couple of times to be sure that he was asleep, and picked up the well chewed pencil that Shuichi had been using to try and write his song, and looked at all the scrunched up pieces of paper all over the floor and all the scribbled out lines on the other pieces that were still un-scrunched on the table in front of him.

"Tears keep … streaming… falling … can't stop this feeling … where did you go … you've gone somewhere … that I can't follow … I feel … empty Yuki come back where did you go there's a hole in my heart and it won't go away oh ryu where did yuki go …"

_Oh Shuichi … I had no idea that you were feeling this way … why didn't you talk to me … you need to talk to someone especially if you won't talk to me… I'll write your song for you…_

" Okai, lets see … something that will make Shuichi proud…something that will make him feel as though he isn't letting them all down…" , Ryu muttered to himself as he sat at the small table, watching his love sleep. Shuichi suddenly rolled off the table to the floor, where he stayed sleeping but mumbled something.

"Tear…less…"

"Tearless?"

Ryuichi sat and contemplated the strange little word that his lover had just mumbled in his sleep.

_"Maybe he meant for that to be the title of the song he was trying so hard to write… hmm… I guess I can use that as my inspiration for it, and when I'm done, I'll title it that … "Tearless". _

_I like it."_

_ TEARLESS_

_A song dedicated to the people we've lost_

_By Ryuichi and Shuichi Sakuma  
_

_"Hmm… that's the first time I've ever written that… Ryuichi and Shuichi Sakuma… looks good." _

Ryu smiled to himself as he thought about marrying Shuichi for a little longer, and then turned back to the somewhat more somber task at hand,

_A song to describe…it all…_

Ryu stared at the paper a little longer before writing what was in his head, and his heart.

He scribbled over what he'd written, and wrote a new title.

"_Wish Matrix,  
A song by Ryuichi Sakuma, and dedicated to Shuichi Sakuma."_

As he wrote it, another song was slowly forming in his head. He took his time writing Wish Matrix though, and then picked a new piece of paper from the pile, and started to write his other song, realizing as he did, he was writing "Tearless".

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

Ryuichi stretched, putting his arms above his head and wiggling them, as he looked out of the window of he and Shuichi's apartment.

"Wait a sec…" Ryu stopped and took a good look outside. "When did the sun come up?!"

Shuichi popped his head into the lounge room, his strawberry locks wet and smelling of strawberries and vanilla, and a pink towel wrapped around his waist. (his towel also had strawberries on it…)

Ryu blushed and grinned at his ridiculously cute fiancé.

"ShuShu!! Morning!! When did you wake up? I didn't hear you at all! … You're like a ninja when you want to be…"

Shuichi grinned at Ryu.

"That's because until you woke up and started writing again ten minutes ago, you were asleep!"

Shuichi giggled at the expression Ryu now wore on his face. (Mostly shock.)

"Hey Ryu… it's their funerals today huh?"

Shuichi suddenly looked down at the floor, and started scuffing his toes into the carpet.

"I know you wrote my song for me. It's beautiful. Thanks Ryu. … If it's okai though, I'm going to sing something different though, for Yuki, that I wrote while we were still together. It's… well it just seemed more appropriate. But the song that you wrote, I think you should sing it at Taki's funeral. I know he'd love the chance to hear your voice again... and it would mean alot to Tohma... and you should sing Tohma's favourite song at his..." He kept staring at the carpet, tears slowly running down his face. "All on the same day... does that mean they can all go to heaven together, Ryu?"

Ryuichi stood and walked over to Shuichi, wrapping his arms around him.

"It sure does, ShuShu. They're probably up there now, wondering why its taking us all so long to get started. It's okai Shu. I understand about the song. Besides," he placed his thumb under Shuichi's chin, making him look up into his eyes, "Yuki always liked your lyrics better than mine anyway!" He smiled, and Shuichi smiled back, his amethyst eyes glimmering.

"Thanks Ryu. You always make me feel all better." Shuichi paused, and then blushed. "Um Ryu? Can I borrow a suit? I don't actually own one…"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"Shuichi?"

"Hiro! What's up?"

"Shuichi, your suit is a little…"

"Eh?"

"Um, well…"

"Its big on you Shuichi. Did you used to be really fat or something?"

"That was mean Ken-chan! Why would you be so mean! … It's Ryu's suit, and he's _never_ been fat!"

Ryuichi blushed, and deliberately put that awful time in sixth grade far, far behind him. Shuichi caught the blush, and thought it was because he'd stood up for Ryu.

"It's okai Ryu! I'll always stick up for you!"

Hiro laughed and grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him over to their seats. Shuichi looked around and noticed everyone starting to get seated. Ryu looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you can do this Shu? No one will think any less of you if you can't. This will probably be the hardest thing you'll ever do, but I'm right here beside you. I love you."

Shuichi blushed a little, and nodded his head.

"I can do this Ryu. I have to. For me, and for Yuki. Besides, only Hiro and Suguru have heard this song, and that's cause I made them rehearse it this morning."

Ryuichi nodded, and they took their seats as the priest cleared his throat at the podium, a gentle request for silence.

"We are all gathered here today to mourn the loss of Eiri Uesagi, Taki Aizawa and Tohma Seguchi… three great men taken far too soon."

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"And now, to close, Shuichi Shindou and his band Bad Luck, will perform a special tribute song to Eiri Uesagi. Ryuichi Sakuma will then perfrom two songs for Taki Aizawa and Tohma Seguchi."

Shuichi took a deep breath and pushed the already rolled suit sleeves up a little more as he took the microphone. Hiro and Suguru stood silent behind him.

"Yuki… I wrote this song so long ago… things were bad between us…but we had our good times too… I hope that, wherever you are now… that you finally understand, I did love you…"

Shuichi cleared his throat and signaled Suguru and Hiro to start playing.

As the first few notes of the song drifted out, Shuichi let a single tear slip down his cheek.

"_Yuki…"_

"_I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful  
Your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
They're my treasure  
It's hard to forget  
I wish there was a solution  
Don't spend your time in confusion  
I'll turn back now and spread  
_

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings_

_how far should I go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light  
My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings_

_how far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying  
keisoku no deki nai itami to keisoku no deki nai jikan no nagare ga  
subete wo umete shimaou shite mo  
sore demo watashi ni wa kanjirareru  
sora kara ochite kuru no wa ame de wa nakute_

_Did I ever chain you down to my heart  
'Cause I was afraid of you?  
No, I couldn't hold any longer  
Love is not a toy  
Let go of me now  
The time we spent is perpetual  
Our future is not real  
So I'll leap into the air  
My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings_

_how far should I go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light  
My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings how far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying_

_sora kara ochite kuru no wa are wa ame de wa nakute_ …"

"_I tried to keep loving you…Rest in peace Yuki…"_

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

WHOA!

How long since I updated…yick. But SORRY!!

Life has been hectic! I got engaged! And started a new and demanding job! BUT! Regular updates from now on! ALSO!

NEXT CHAPTER: The elopers elope! The wedding! A secret revealed! And just cause I'm nice, a few juicy lemons! See you next chapter! Kyou. xx


	13. Tearless

DISCLAIMER

**Kyou is skipping like a loony through NG studios, waving a banner with a picture of a banana on it over her head and yelling**

"WHEEEEE!! I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!!"

**Shuichi turns to Hiro with a confused look on his face**

"You know Hiro, I think Kyou has finally lost her mind…"

**Hiro turns to agree with Shuichi just as Kyou comes running past stark naked and screaming "I STILL DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!! I'M NAAAAAAAAAAAAKED!!"**

"I think you're right Shuichi… "

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"…**Tearless…"**

"**W**e are gathered here today to share in the marital union of Ryuichi Sakuma and Shuichi Shindou…"

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

_**5 hours earlier…**_

"_Flight 713 direct to Tokyo now boarding from gate 2. Passengers please make your way to the gate. Last call for flight 713 direct to Tokyo now boarding."_

K turned to his new wife and smiled.

"That's us babe. Better be quick or we'll miss their wedding, and then Ryu would kill us both, huh Nori?"

Noriko smiled at him and took his hand as they hurried toward the gate to catch their flight, their new gold wedding bands glinting in the early morning sun.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

"I Ryuichi, take you, Shuichi, to be my husband, so I can hold you, love you, protect you and care for you always. Even if we're poor, sick or really hungry." Ryuichi grinned at Shuichi before he continued. "You are my best friend, my lover and the only man I can see myself with for the rest of my life. I love you ShuShu."

Shuichi blushed as Ryuichi put the simple gold band on his finger, and then slid the engagement ring back on.

"I-I Shuichi, take you, Ryuichi, to be my husband too! So that I can hold you, love you protect you and care for you always. Even if you're sick and snotty, or we're really hungry." Shuichi paused a second to poke his tongue out at Ryu. Everyone watching the ceremony giggled. "You're the most amazing man I know, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope I'll always make you happy. I love you so much Ryu."

As Shuichi slid the golden wedding band onto his finger, Ryuichi felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked at Shuichi (who was trying to subtly wiggle the ring on as he couldn't get it to simply slide on like Ryu had managed) and felt nothing but pride and sheer ecstatic joy.

A sniffle came from the crowd, and as Shuichi got the ring on with a triumphant "HA!" and Ryu looked over to see who it was. Mika was holding a pink hanky to her nose, with a small Kuma-chan she'd stitched onto it in the corner. Ryu grinned at her, and then waved at Hiro, who was Shuichi's maid-of-honour/best-man, and was holding Kumagoro for Ryu.

Ryuichi had an enlarged photo of Tohma smiling, sitting on an easel beside him, another Kumagoro plopped on the top of the easel. There was also a small pink heart attached to the photo that Ryu had made himself. (It was pink because of the sequins.)

Ryuchi had also pinned a small banner across the top of the photo that read "My Best Man".

"I now pronounce you, man and…" the celebrant faltered for a second and leant towards Ryuichi. "Mr.Sakuma? What should I announce?"

Ryu grinned and whispered something into his ear that also made the celebrant grin.

"I now pronounce you Ryuichi and Shuichi Sakuma. Husband and huband-wife."

The congregation all started to laugh and Shuichi blushed even harder knowing that the husband-wife was him.

Ryu leant forward and gave his new husband the first kiss of their married lives.

As he pulled away, Shuichi whispered to him, "Best kiss ever." And smiled.

As they came down the steps from the platform they'd been married on, and down the carpet aisle leading them through the gardens, they just grinned at everyone.

__

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

They had told everyone that the wedding was not going to be a very formal event, and the two men were holding themselves to that. Dressed in a black tux with a pink shirt the colour of Shuichi's hair, and with his trusty pink converse sneakers on, Ryuichi was adorable. Shuichi wore a white tux with a blue shirt that matched Ryuichi's eyes. He was wearing his favourite yellow sneakers. They had chosen the huge gardens of K's estate to marry in, and as Mika had asked to be allowed to decorate, the place looked gorgeous. There were big pink roses every where, with bunches of baby's breath and lavender all around. There were also little hand made Kuma plushies on everyone's seats that Mika had hand stitched herself, each of them holding a small handwritten banner. "Ryuichi & Shuichi 2008".

The two of them, between grinning like idiots at everyone, and Shuichi tripping over like one, got to the huge banner that read "Congratulations Ryu and Shu Sakuma!", as the photographer did.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

Ryuichi stood with his arms around Shuichi, and leant his head on the top of Shuichi's, and the photographer snapped the shot.

As their friends and family surged forward for their photos, Shuichi noticed something shiny on K's hand…and a matching one on the hand he was holding. He followed the linked hands until his eyes met Noriko's. His mouth fell open and he nudged Ryu.

Ryuichi took one look at Noriko's face, and ran over to glomp K.

"K!! NORI!! YOU GUYS TOTALLY STOLE OUR WEDDING DAY!"

Shuichi ran over to hug Noriko who was apologizing to Ryu for stealing the day. Ryuichi dragged them over to have photo's taken with Shuichi and himself, babbling the whole time about how now the reception was for two couples, and wasn't it good he'd ordered two cakes in case something happened to the first?

As they were posing for the final photo of just the two of them, Ryuichi sat, holding Shuichi to him, and said a silent prayer to Tohma.

"_Hey Tohma buddy… I hope you and Yuki are staying out of touble up there, and that you're happy with Taki now. Shuichi and I … well, we'll see you all in another eighty years or so!"_

He leant forward and whispered into Shuichi's ear, "I love you Shuichi Sakuma… let's be happy now, for forever…"

Shuichi just turned and the smile he gave Ryuichi was all the answer he needed.

There was a loud "HEM HEM" of someone clearing their throat behind them.

As they turned to look they noticed Ken-chan looking very flushed and embarrassed.

Hiro was standing on a chair.

"Attention everyone! Just another happy announcement on this happy day! Ken and I just got engaged!"

As everyone else started to cheer and chatter, Ryuichi turned to Shuichi and kissed him.

"Shu, I'm the happiest, luckiest and most in love with you man in the whole world today."

Shuichi just grinned up at Ryu, threw his arms around his neck, mumbled an "I love you" before pressing his mouth against Ryu's so hard, he felt as though he couldn't let go if he'd wanted to.

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

**Love** – _the one force that simply won't be denied!_

_**THE END**_

_**-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-**_

And that is that.

BUT.

A sequel to this series is already in the plotting stages and should have the first chapter up in just a couple of days. I hope you all enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review, and let me know if you have any idea's about anything to do with the sequel.

Thanks very much for sticking with me all the way.

MUCH LOVE.

Xx KYOU xX


End file.
